Wingless Angel
by Deeks123
Summary: Quinn's world came crashing down when her father's company bankrupted. Her family, her mom, her dad and her younger sister were forced to move from their home to a dump. What happens when life goes on and she met someone? Based on an Indonesian movie 'Malaikat Tanpa Sayap' which means Wingless Angel. AU, a bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Wingless Angel

Chapter 1

The Start

Quinn was confused when she looked around and realized that she was in a meadow. Suddenly Quinn felt like there was a pair of eyes staring and she turned her head to see Russell. He was smiling and he lifted his hand up and waved at Quinn. Then he turned around and walked away from Quinn. Quinn didn't know why but she screamed at the top of her lungs. . angry. Not sure why or at who but she was awaken from whatever it was by a couple of seniors who rang a bell in front of her

_In life, there's no guarantee that we will remain happy. Actually. . .there's no guarantee of anything. Everyone can be forced out of their comfort zone without any warning. _

"Hey Quinn!" Quinn looked up and saw Brittany and Santana. "What are you doing hanging in front of Figgin's office? Let's go!" Brittany eagerly said and Santana agreed. But Quinn wasn't there. . she was not paying any attention to what Brittany and Santana was saying. She was waiting. . waiting for the darn principal to come. She rushed into the principal's office once she saw the man entering his office, ignoring Brittany, Santana and the secretary who was surprised that she barged into the office abruptly.

"Ms. Fabray" He raised his hand to tell the secretary that it was fine.

"You can't expel me like this!" Quinn angrily spat. "My father had donated too much for this school!"

"Manner please Ms. Fabray" The principal said.

"You ask for my respect?" Quinn asked not believing her own ears. Really? Manners? Respect?

"First of all" He started and Quinn glared angrily at the man but let him talk. "You can't waltz into my room without making an appointment" He sternly said. "And secondly, the decision to expel you was decided by the board not me. Three months Ms. Fabray. You didn't pay for three months! You're supposed to be grateful that the board gave you a week to make cover all your bills" He said and Quinn looked at the man who was sitting. He wasn't like this when her father was still a boss in one of Lima's best business. . he wasn't like this when he received more than enough fund to open new classes in the school.

"I don't need a week!" Quinn doesn't know whether she's going to regret her decision now but she can't take it anymore. It was clear the school doesn't care about her. It was when she needed a support system the most, the only steady thing betrayed her too. "I'm out of this hole" He said walked out of the principal's office.

_Humans live in their own boxes, labels and when we lose our labels. . we're not anyone or anything anymore. _

Quinn continued walking . . again ignoring Santana and Brittany who was waiting for her near the principal's office. Quinn entered the bus and went home. . home to the miserable hole. Her home that doesn't feel like home. She lifted her hand when a beggar asked for money. . she had none anyway. What is there to give?

Quinn walked through the narrow streets of her neighborhood. It was a dump all right. Laundries are hung everywhere, wall as painted with graffiti, children are playing noisily everywhere around the streets. But the sound that startled Quinn the most was from her own house.

"As a wife you're supposed to be beside me in times like this!" Her father's voice was hard and angry. Ever since the company got sued and everything the high ranking employees had was frozen he was never not angry. "How can you even think of leaving?" Quinn could hear footsteps nearing the door. "Hey! Where are you going? Judy! Think of the kids!" her father pleaded from behind the door.

"You are the one who's supposed to think about the children! Not me! You're their father! You're supposed to take care of them!" Judy said angrily. Ever since their house was taken away by the bank. . Judy was never not angry.

"Be patient! Things are not always like this! The wheel will turn and we'll go back up" Russell said even when he was unsure himself.

"Patient? Until? Until I caught some sort of weird disease for living in a place like this?" Quinn was already standing near the door even though she didn't want to listen to their parents rant. "You know what? You're all talk! You said it yourself! You said you were overqualified to work as an employee! Other men will even be a criminal to provide for their family!" Judy threw back.

Quinn couldn't take it anymore. . she walked in and instantly her father stopped whatever there is at the tip of his tongue.

"Mom?" Quinn tried to make sure her voice was all right. "You're leaving?"

"We have nothing left" Judy's tone was not venomous like when she's talking to Russell but after Quinn entered her room and slammed the door in the process she was back to her icy self. "Look at your daughter! She doesn't even care about us anymore!"

"Where do you think he picked that up?" Russell shouted back. He tried to reason but there was no use. Judy pushed Russell and walked out of their house. . their dump. . their home. Quinn who was actually not in her room but in the kitchen watched as her sister cry. She washed her face with the cool streaming water and stood up, walking past her sister towards the living room and saw that her father had lost another fight again. She threw herself to her bed and sighed heavily. Life couldn't be greater.

Quinn was startled when she heard her sister's scream. She could hear her father's panicked footsteps and before she knew it they were already at the hospital. Apparently Frannie fell in the bathroom and injured her leg. The ER doctor was fast to respond but because they had no insurance. . they had to talk to the advisor who Quinn knew would look down at them.

"She fell in the bathroom? Slipped?" Her tone wasn't warm. . it was cold and condescending.

"I don't really know. . but when I opened the bathroom's door she was already covered in blood"

"What is she doing in the bathroom? Taking a bath? Taking a dump? Or even running around in there?"

Quinn knew her father was pissed but was trying to push his anger all in. "Uh.. she was calling for her mother"

"Where is her mother?"

"Is this an interrogation?" Quinn coldly said and the advisor stopped asking questions and gave a form to her father. While he filled the form the advisor played with her phone. . not even paying any attention to them. Quinn looked at the woman but knew if she doesn't give agree to give them at least a small cut they won't be able to pay.

"Mr. Fabray!" One of the nurses called and both Quinn and Russell rushed towards the nurse. "Frannie needs blood. . her blood type is A negative"

"I'm a negative" Quinn quickly said and she followed the nurse into the room.

From behind them a woman was eavesdropping. Good. . an A negative, he thought as he watched.

"Mom?" Frannie called with her eyes closed. Quinn felt a weak pinch on her heart when she heard her sister's voice.

"Mom's gone"

"Sasha?"

"Who's Sasha?"

"My doll" She said and then she began crying when her only friend was also taken away from her. Quinn was confused . . she didn't know how to stop her sister's crying. When she got home that night, she saw a doll's head on the floor and picked it up. The doll was broken probably from Russell lashing out.

Quinn looked at the price tag on one of the dolls on the stalls and saw that the cheapest one that at least looked like the one that was broken was over fifteen dollars. Quinn opened her wallet and saw a few dollar bills that won't be enough to pay for the doll. Nevertheless she took all of it out and counted. Seven dollars and fifty cents. . Quinn continued walking down the aisle and saw a five-dollar doll. That should make Frannie at least feel a bit better.

Later that day when Quinn brought the doll for Frannie instead of thanking her Frannie tossed the dolls down. "I want Sasha!" She wailed and Quinn was speechless. Frannie and Quinn was never close. . Because of their pretty far age difference they were pretty distant for siblings.

"Hey pretty girl. . why are you crying?" The nurse entered the room and Quinn walked out of the room, taking the doll with her. Quinn went to the waiting room and played with the doll. She was indeed useless.

"identity crisis" Quinn heard the person who was sitting beside her said and she looked at her coldly not believing her ears.

"What?" the girl looked around trying to find who asked her and was a bit startled when she saw Quinn. "What did you mean by identity crisis?" Quinn repeated her question.

The girl looked at Quinn and smiled. "Not you. . here" She lifted the iPad and showed Quinn an electronic article. "Ophiuchus" Quinn didn't bother to read the article the girl showed and she looked back to the spot she as looking at. "I am reading this article about astrology. . the thirteenth edition . . so it talked about Ophiuchus . . because of this Ophiuchus, American teenagers are having an identity crisis. They became unsure of themselves because they believed that there were always a match for someone and because of the zodiac movement their original match are no longer their match" The girl said and Quinn only looked at the girl with her coldest glare. . what is wrong with her? Doesn't it show that she is not interested in listening to her ramble about stars? As if there were no better things to think about?

"Sorry" The girl said and again she was met with Quinn's cold exterior. "Who are you waiting for?" Quinn was close to just ignoring the girl.

"My sister" Quinn said shortly and the conversation was not getting anywhere when they both heard a husky voice calling.

"Rachel" The girl stood up and smiled.

"I gotta go" Quinn watched as the girl walked towards a man with glasses in an expensive looking suit. He kissed the girl's forehead lovingly and she couldn't help but overhear their short but intimate conversation.

"Hi daddy"

"Hi baby" He smiled as if it were the first time he met Rachel again after a million year. "Let's get you out of here" He smiled and Rachel nodded as she took her father's hand.

Back in the hospital room, Russell was looking at his youngest daughter's pained expression as the nurse tried to change the bandage around her feet. The nurse were trying to take the bandage off and Russell couldn't even imagine how painful it would be when the bandage has to be put on again.

"They said Frannie's foot is infected" Russell took a deep breath before explaining his daugher's condition to his oldest daughter. "If they don't do something. . she could lose her leg"

"Lose her leg?" For the nth time that month Quinn couldn't believe her ears. First they had to move out of their house because it was taken by the bank then she got kicked out of school then their mother left them and now. . . now Frannie's leg.

"She needs surgery"

"When's the surgery?"

"I. . " Russell was trying hard to phrase the words going out of his mouth so it wouldn't sound so desperate but there isn't any way. "We. . don't have anything left"

"Can't you borrow then?"

"Where did you think we got the money for Frannie's hospital bills now? I even sold my watch" He pointed at the empty spot at his wrist.

"Don't you have any other friends?" Quinn didn't know why she was so angry . . but she was. She stood up and looked down at her father. "Mom left us. . no mom left _you_. Do you want your children to leave to? Is that what you want?" Quinn walked away before Russell could respond and she slammed the doll she bought earlier into a trash bin. She didn't know where she was going but she was suddenly in the bathroom, washing her face with cool water, something that somehow calms her down no matter how mad or frustrated she is. She heard the door opening and half-expected her father would cross another line by entering a woman's bathroom. . but no. . it wasn't her father.

"You need money?" Quinn froze at the sound and her mind wandered to her sister. .how in pain she was. . how she wanted a new doll. . how she desperately needs surgery.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm back! :) I was watching a lot of movies lately. . Hollywood, Chinese, almost watched a Bollywood one but my friend recommended this movie and I was glad I watched it. There is not translated or subtitled one online but I hope there soon will be so you all can watch it! :) It's called Malaikat Tanpa Sayap if you are wondering. .played by Maudy Ayunda and Adipati Dolken. **

**Tell me if you like it or not :) I'm trying to get my writing mojo back soo. . leave a review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Wingless Angel

Chapter 2

The Offer

Quinn shook the thought out of her mind. "How much do you need?" Quinn finished washing her face and the woman tried to look like she needed the bathroom sink even though all she did was wash her hands. "I need a donor" As much as Quinn tried to ignore her, she couldn't.

"So?"

"Your blood type is the same as my client's blood type" She said still not looking into Quinn's eyes.

"You're looking for blood? Go to the blood bank or something. . don't go to me" Quinn said irritated.

"Not blood" She scoffed. "I am looking for internal organs" Quinn looked at the woman still not understanding. What the hell?

"I still don't get why you're asking me? Go get your client to the donor's list or something" The woman laughed and looked at Quinn.

"In this city there way too much stupid people. . they commit suicide because they don't have any money in the bank. They just don't know they actually can sell their internal organs. Do you know how much money you get? More than you can count with your little fingers" She continued. Quinn noticed now she doesn't even bother acting like she weren't following her into the bathroom.

"Well it's clear isn't it?" Quinn said.

"What is?"

"Why don't you go and find a stupid person who wants to sell their organs to you?"

"I don't pick a random stupid person" Somehow the woman sounded offended. Quinn looked at the sink not wanting to look like she was even contemplating the offer. . even when she is. "Well. . if you change your mind or something. . you can find me around the hospital" She put her shades on and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Quinn deep in contemplation. How much money will she get from selling her internal organ? Will it cover Frannie's bills? Or is it more? Stop! Quinn thought as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked tired. .there are eye bags under her eyes. No . .this is not exhaustion. This is desperation. In a way it was exhaustion. Quinn was exhausted of her life. . of where her life was going. Nowhere.

Leroy Berry came from a wealthy family; he inherited enough money to get him by without working for maybe ten lifetimes, wealthy lifetimes. He thought everything would be just fine when he married Hiram, or when they signed their domestic partnership papers at that time. He thought when they were expecting their daughter that their life. . the three of them will be just fine. They had spoiled Rachel with anything she wanted . . only to get a phone call from her ballet teacher that Rachel collapsed and was taken to the hospital. Right now all Leroy could think about was what will happen when Rachel's time is up? When Rachel's heart gets too weak?

"When Dad passed away you did this too. .afterwards you said your knee was so red it hurts" Rachel said when she noticed her daddy's hand unconsciously tapped his knee. Rachel took Leroy's hand in hers and smiled. She knew why her father is so nervous and jittery. The result from that day's check-up was nowhere good. She was not getting better from the therapy or the medication. The doctor had warned them about this but somehow her daddy was still having a hard time taking everything in. A new heart is definitely the only way Rachel would get better but she can't see herself getting a new heart anytime soon.

Everything was still crowded in Quinn's head. The offer. . her sister she never really cared about. .her father. .her mother. Money. It was at that exact moment Quinn saw an unlocked car. She looked around and saw even the key was still in the ignition.

_"They said Frannie's foot is infected, If they don't do something. . she could lose her leg" _Her father's voice filled Quinn's head and she didn't even think twice when she opened the car and started the car. She slowly guided the car out of its parking lot before she heard a police siren. Shit.

Quinn didn't know what she was doing when she stepped on the gas instead of just leaving the car be. She stepped on the gas towards the highway and sped away. Quinn was panicking when she slammed the car to the fence and the airbag burst on her face. Juvie for sure. . shit. Fuck. The police car stopped in front of the car she tried to steal and the officer didn't spare her any word or anything when he pulled her out of the car, slammed her to the dashboard and cuffed her.

"Kids" He muttered as he closed the car door after he pushed Quinn in.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Russell shouted. "YOU ARE LUCKY! FUCKING LUCKY THAT THE MAN WHOSE CAR YOU STOLE ASKED THE POLICE TO LET YOU GO!" he slammed the door. "You know what the money I used to bail you was for?" Quinn didn't even want to think about it. Frannie's surgery. Again. . she ruined everything.

"Quinn. . is your father in?" The owner of the house they were renting asked when Quinn walked out of the house. "Do you know when you're supposed to pay?"

"I need to go to the hospital" Quinn said not wanting to look to the man's eyes.

"I didn't ask you where you were going. . where is your father? Pay your rent" The man's voice slowly builds up. "Hey!" Quinn continued walking ignoring the man. It was his father he was looking for. . not her anyway.

"So you need money for your sister?" Brittany phrased it quietly. They decided to meet at the library since no one really cares what happens in the library. "What about school?" Brittany asked worried that Quinn would never go back to school. . never achiever her dreams.

"Forget about school" Quinn closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Right not Frannie is top priority"

"I didn't know you were this close to her before"

"She's still my sister" Quinn sighed and she took a step closer towards Brittany. "Britt. . please" Brittany took her wallet out and grabbed everything in it.

"I don't know how much there is but I want you to know . . don't worry about it. If you need anything just call me. . okay?" Brittany said as Quinn put the money in the pocket of her jeans.

"Thank you . . so much Britt" Brittany hugged Quinn tightly and smiled.

Then Quinn turned around and walked towards the hospital as quick as she could. Quinn slowly slides the money she got from Brittany to the receptionist. "I'll get the rest later" Quinn said. The receptionist was still playing with her phone but she looked at the small amount of money on the table. Beside them Quinn saw someone giving the receptionist a thick bundle of money easily. She knew the money was not enough and there is no way the hospital will operate on Frannie.

Quinn left the lobby and wandered mindlessly through the hospital hallways, unconsciously Quinn walked to the roof. The cool breeze hit her face as soon as she pushed the door open. She didn't stop walking until she was standing at the edge of the roof. She looked down at the people walking underneath her. They all look so small. But do they feel small? Do they know there are people feeling like they're being walked on just when they look down at them? Quinn let the breeze cool her head down and she closed her eyes. . for a moment not thinking about anything. Not caring about what people think.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn almost fell down surprised but she managed to keep her footing on the edge. "Be careful!" The girl said and Quinn looked at her and looked down now believing how close it was for her.

The girl didn't say anything but she just stared at the sky. . just like what Quinn had been doing. Quinn approached the girl, somewhat annoyed that she was always around.

"if you're afraid of height. . why are you here?"

"I'm not" The girl said and Quinn tried to remember what her name was. Rachel. .

"Really?"

"Well. . if you fell and I am the only one who saw it. . I'll be the witness and what if there's lunatic who says that I am the one who pushed you?"

"You really do talk a lot, don't you?" Rachel ignored Quinn's words and put her shades on. "What are you doing here?" Quinn's tone wasn't cold or fraternizing like before, not like it affected Rachel at all. When Quinn didn't get the answer she was expecting she smiled. "You're not answering?" When she continued ignoring her Quinn knew what to do. "Rachel. .right?"

"How do you know?"

"Last time we met, your dad called you. Remember?"

"You remembered?"

"I did" Quinn looked at the buildings decorating the blue sky. "Most unfortunate thing: the brain can't filter what it have to remember and what it have to forget" Rachel took her shades off. . the girl isn't uneducated. She's smart. Rachel could see it from her eyes.

"So . . back to my original question. What are you doing here?"

"Well" Quinn smiled. "That one I forgot"

"You're not thinking about jumping right?"

"Is there any person in this world who forgets that they're going to jump?" Rachel laughed at Quinn's words and she felt something tug at her heart. Rachel's laugh was somehow soothing.

"Who knows? Maybe you're desperate enough to jump?"

Quinn turned around so Rachel's wouldn't see her face. "Desperate. . not enough to kill myself" Quinn mumbled. Rachel wasn't expecting that answer. She thought all the angry façade was just that. . a façade. Who knew she was really desperate? When Quinn saw the woman she met at the bathroom walking into the hospital she knew just what to do. She turned around and smiled at Rachel. "See you around?" Rachel nodded and Quinn walked towards the stairs. Is it possible that giving away her life was the only answer? Frannie cannot die. . she haven't lived yet. She is so young and so eager to live. . she can't lose her leg. .she can't die.

* * *

**Author's Note: An update to the story that didn't get any responses :) Tell me about the story . . do you like it? Or you hate it? Or you don't care about it. . . . **

**Anyway . . any movie's you want me to turn into a fanfic. .just leave a review or PM me . . thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

Wingless Angel

Chapter 3

My Heart

Quinn walked confidentially towards the woman's car and she knocked on the window knowing the woman was in it. The woman was on the phone and raised her hand to let Quinn know to wait for a few moments. She unlocked the car door and let Quinn in.

"It's about time" She smiled and offered Quinn a candy. "Once you're in, you're in . . no turning back. Okay?" The woman said and Quinn nodded even though it felt like she was making a mistake. "First before everything we need to get you tested. . I already know you're an A minus but we need other tests to make sure your heart will fit the recipient"

"I need the money as soon as possible" Quinn said and the woman nodded. "But first who are you?"

"I am the one person you don't want to know but at the same time are the one person you need. I am me. . and I know who you are . . it's not important for you to know who I am" She said. "As for your condition. . let's go see if you're a match"

Quinn took a deep breath as the nurse tied the tourniquets around her biceps and moments later she felt the unfamiliar sting of the needle.

_You will undergo 7 test. I will give you some money so you can pay for your sister's surgery. _Quinn remembered as she walked on the treadmill for a stress test. After the blood test the woman pulled Quinn to an empty hallway and gave her a brown envelope.

"I will give you the same amount after each test but if one of them turns out your heart is bad. . you're out" The woman said and Quinn took a quick look at the envelope. She almost dropped it when she saw it was filled with hundred-dollar bills. "A thousand for a test" The woman said and Quinn's mouth almost fell open. "Now go give the money to the administration and get your sister healthy again.

Frannie was prepped as soon as everything was paid for. The team of doctors and nurses were already waiting to escort her into the OR. The red lightbulb above the room was on and Quinn stood there with Russell trying to see Frannie's unconscious body but failed when one of the nurses covered their view with a green curtain.

"Where did you get the money?" Russell asked not unkindly as they sat on the waiting room.

"It doesn't matter. . .the most important thing is that Frannie will be okay"

"Did you steal it?"

"I didn't. It's not blood money dad" Quinn said and Russell nodded.

"It's called a Cardiac Calcium Scoring" The nurse said. "Basically if you have calcium or cholesterol or even scar tissue on your heart. . this is the way to find out.

Six tests later Quinn was tired and she was ready to pass out but no. . the woman didn't allow her to even rest for a bit. "Read this . . .and give it back to me tomorrow. Here" She gave Quinn a black backpack. "I don't think you want people to know you have seven thousand dollars in cash with a cool briefcase"

"Are you mocking me or something?"

"Mocking you? No. . just reminding you. . you only have one heart" She looked at Quinn. "Literally speaking. . you give one. . you have none. Get it? So enjoy the money you have because the rest of them will be your family's" The woman said and Quinn was left alone pondering over her words.

The woman left Quinn at the hall alone and Quinn felt her phone buzzed.

_From: Rachel_

_Hey. .are you somewhere on the rooftop again? Or are you finally blending in with the rest of humankind? _

Quinn laughed at the smartass comment on the short text. She typed her answer right away.

_To: Rachel _

_The roof is unoccupied if you want to go there. . and I do blend in with the rest of humankind. At least I don't spend my waiting time reading astrology_

Quinn stood up and felt another buzz. . that was quick, Quinn thought but it weren't Rachel. It was her father.

_From: Dad_

_Frannie got a room. . room 130. Just so you know. _

Quinn quickly went to the lobby and saw a sign telling her where to go. When she opened the room's door she was met with the most . . packed hospital room she had ever seen. There were six patients, counting her sister. It was crazy how crowded, hot and noisy it is in the room. It's a freaking hospital.

"Is that a new bag?" Russell asked and Quinn shrugged not wanting to lie or say something close to a lie.

"Don't worry about it" Quinn answered and Russell dropped it, knowing his oldest daughter would be angry if he doesn't back off. "We can't get a less. . .chock-full room?"

"This is the cheapest Quinn" Russell said not hiding how bad he felt. "Things will turn around. . I promise you"

Quinn felt another buzz and knew this time it was Rachel. She took her phone out and looked at her father who was lightly caressing Frannie's cheeks.

_From: Rachel_

_Good to know I can go outside . . if you didn't notice, there is a massive storm. So what are you doing if you're not in a waiting room or on a roof?_

Quinn smiled and she looked out the window. . it was raining. . there were no storm. She really is a hyperbolic girl.

_To: Rachel_

_I am in my sister's room. . waiting for the 'storm' to calm a little so I can go home_

Quinn pocketed her phone and looked at her father. "I'm going home" She said and Russell nodded. He's definitely staying here.

As she walked home she didn't care about the rain . . she didn't open her umbrella. She looked at the empty sidewalk and decided to run. She ran ran ran and ran until she can't no more and she gasped for breath. . she can feel her heart beating wildly inside her ribcage and not because she was nervous but because she was running. Maybe this is how it felt to be a terminal patient. . patients who knew how much time they had left. . patients who will get more time from her heart.

When the storm really came and Quinn was forced to hide somewhere she stopped on a bus stop and sat there. She checked her phone and smiled when there were a text from Rachel.

_From: Rachel_

_Your sister is still in the hospital? Is she getting better? . . can I pay her a visit or something? _

Quinn could imagine Rachel's panicked face as she say those words and she contemplated saying no. Introducing Rachel to Frannie and Russell should've been on something better. . not over Frannie's sick bed.

_To: Rachel_

_Sure. . are you free tomorrow? _

Rachel followed Quinn through the hospital yards and there they were. . . at the oldest, cheapest and to Rachel's personal opinion, the worst hospital wing in that hospital. And Rachel could see the beautiful small blonde on the third bed from the door.

"Frann" Quinn called and she didn't looked at Quinn, instead she turned her back on her.

"Who are you with?"

"I'm with my friend" Quinn said softly.

Rachel knew Frannie would need some encouragement . . so she smiled and opened her mouth. "Quinn said you like to play dolls?" Rachel waited for a small response from the girl and when she did look interested she continued. "I have loooots of dolls at my home. Do you want some?"

"Yes!" Frannie said and now Rachel had her full attention.

"Okay then. . I'll bring some for you next time"

Rachel and Quinn decided Frannie should get some sleep so they went out of the room and walked aimlessly around the halls.

"Where do you go to school?" Rachel asked and Quinn tried to get it together.

"McKinley" Quinn said . . at least she used to go there. "Was" Rachel quickly turned her head and smiled.

"So now you're enrolled somewhere?"

Quinn shook her head trying to think on how to tell Rachel that she had no money to continue her education. "Nope. . just dropped out. I. . my family is going through a crisis" Rachel wasn't expecting that answer and Quinn knew. "Where do you go to school?"

"At home. .I'm homeschooled"

"No wonder you have a lot of dolls" Quinn said trying to make the atmosphere better.

"What?" Rachel stopped walking, confused at Quinn's words.

"To accompany you studying" Rachel smiled but she continued walking.

"I never felt I don't have any friend" Rachel sat down and looked at her hands. "Sometimes friends on the internet came out more honest"

"So that means you're all over the internet? I'm not sure anyone can get any real friend from the internet. You let everyone know about yourself . .from your status, picture but in real life only your best friend know how you are"

"It doesn't take a best friend to read you" Rachel said. "From a five-minute conversation. . anyone can know that you are a cynical person"

It was a meaningful conversation after all. Rachel could hear from how Quinn talks how smart she really is and she kept thinking how stupid of McKinley to let someone as bright as Quinn go.

"You are the first person ever to tell me that I am cynical"

"Well that means you never had a friend who could really read you" Rachel smiled and Quinn ended up thinking about what her words meant. She had Santana and Brittany. . . the three of them had gone through everything together. But do they know Quinn? How can Rachel say something and end up making Quinn doubt about her best friend?

"Where do you live?" Quinn suddenly asked out of the blue.

"What for?"

"For proving that I am not as cynical as you think I am"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked and Quinn smiled.

"Rachel Berry . . would you go on a date with me?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey . . for everyone sorry for the long update. . . I am finally done with my finals so I will give you longer and faster updates! I hope :) So tell me if you like it or not :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Wingless Angel

Chapter 4

What's Wrong?

Rachel wasn't expecting to be that happy to go on a date. . then again she never expected herself to be attracted to girls. . no not girls. A girl. . Quinn. Since the first time they met she had been this mysterious troubled person. So when she prepared for the day they took two things into account. . first of all Quinn is a girl so she'll understand how. . looney it is to prepare for a date and she was expecting Quinn to be as jittery as she is. Second . . she going on a date. . For the first time she's going on a real date. Sure she hanged out with some guys then and now but it was always a platonic relationship. Never a relationship like she built with Quinn.

Usually boys would flee as soon as she opened her smart mouth and she even thought Quinn didn't ran away because she was a girl but Rachel figured that wasn't the reason. Quinn was smart. . she was intelligent, she could keep up with all the things Rachel knew not because she reads as much as Rachel but because she remembers facts, history all the things Rachel loved. Rachel hated how pale she looked that day. .it was a bad day. She didn't feel that good but she felt good enough to go out and have some fun. When the doorbell rang, Rachel quickly went towards the door and when she opened it, Quinn was leaning on the doorframe. The smile on her face made her actually look like a sixteen-year-old girl instead of the miserable woman she'd seen before.

"Hi" Rachel nervously said and Quinn smiled. "You want a tour of the house before we go?" Quinn nodded and she smiled when Rachel grabbed her hand and pulled her in. "So in the first floor there are my bedroom, the kitchen, the dining room, the living room and the guest room" Rachel said as they walked through said rooms. "In the basement there are only a wine cellar and a small studio"

"Wait what?" Quinn asked and Rachel pulled her down towards the basement.

"My dad he loves music so he built a room with perfect acoustics and we transformed a small part of it into a recording studio"

"You play?" Quinn asked gesturing towards the collection of musical instruments lined up. There were a grand piano, an acoustic guitar, electric guitar, a guitar bass, a keyboard, a drum and a cajon.

"I can play here and there but my father is the real musician, I am more of a singer" Rachel said and Quinn was still in awe of the studio when Rachel pulled her up. "I can show you the wine cellar but it will be boring because what can you see in it?" Rachel smiled. "Now the second floor is my father's study, library, my studying room and the master bedroom" Rachel pointed towards the door. "Now let's go before my father gets home"

Quinn called the taxi she reserved for the day and the driver pulled over closer towards the door, she opened the door for Rachel and when she was in the car she rushed to the other side.

"Where are we going?"

Quinn already told the driver where they were going so when Rachel asked she doesn't have to oblige. "Somewhere you'll have so much fun" Quinn laughed at Rachel's pout. "It doesn't work on me"

"That's not fair" Rachel huffed and Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers.

"I'm glad you agreed to go with me"

"I'm glad you asked" The taxi driver couldn't help but smile at the exchange, slowly but surely they went towards Ohio State University's campus.

When the taxi stopped Rachel looked at Quinn confusedly. "Did you forget something? Or you go here and lied about dropping out?" Quinn didn't give Rachel any clue as she closed the taxi's door.

"Really Rach?"

Quinn led Rachel into the lobby and looked around. Suddenly she tapped a guy's shoulder. "Hey! Is this the economics building?"

"Nope. . this is law. ." The guy in glasses said and he looked curiously at the pair.

"Oh. . I got the wrong building again? I'm in engineering but there's this friend who needed to see me. She's studying economics. . do you happen to know where it is?" The guy scratched his head but maybe the thought that the girls weren't students there didn't cross his mind.

"You can go straight from here past the coffee stall and take a left. . you'll see the building clearly from there" The guy said.

"Oh okay thanks!" Quinn said but the guy seemed a bit interested in them now.

"What year are you in?"

"Uhh. . 2009" Quinn blurted out.

"When you meet John tell him, Chris said hi"

"Okay thanks again" Quinn said and waited until the guy was far enough before smiling. "See? This campus is so big even the students won't know if we are enrolled or not. Now we can get the taste of being a student on campus, this building, this place not our homes. . and most importantly not homeschooling" When Rachel didn't say anything about it Quinn was worried Rachel was offended. Who knows why she was homeschooled. . Quinn never asked and Rachel never told so to Quinn it was clear Rachel didn't want her to know. "You hate it don't you?"

But Rachel didn't look angry or offended when she looked at Quinn. She smiled and a smirk appeared on her face. "I can do better" Rachel walked towards the stairs that was occupied by some guys. They all were talking loudly when Rachel got there but they elbowed each other when Rachel stopped in front of them.

"Oh hey. .is the water running upstairs?" Quinn saw how smitten the guys were. Rachel was beautiful. She was probably someone she would've . . no scratch that. She won't date Rachel when she was still in McKinley. . she would probably make Rachel's life hell. The guys nodded dumbfoundedly and Rachel ran upstairs, leaving Quinn laughing. When Quinn finally caught up to Rachel she was smiling. It wasn't the smile she usually gave Quinn it was a happy smile. . she was beaming and it showed through all the pores of her body. They ran through the halls and played in classrooms pretending to be professor and student.

When they met a group who was surprising a friend on her birthday it took Rachel one glance at Quinn to join in the group and sing along with them. They watched as the birthday girl made a wish and blew a candle and they also joined in the water fight amongst the strangers. No one seemed to care that they were complete strangers and it felt really right for Rachel and Quinn.

_Fuck labels, fuck boxes that separates people from others. No one said it has to be done. We pretend we're strong to get through it or we pretend to be children to avoid it._

It was already dark when they sat on the sidewalk drinking bottle tea. Quinn put their bottles aside and looked at the dark sky.

"Quinn?"

"Yea"

"Thank you. I laughed so hard I forget when the last time I laughed that hard was" Rachel's eyes wasn't focused on anything for a few seconds before returning to Quinn.

"Me too Rachel" Quinn said and they both smiled at each other. The comfortable silence was broken when Quinn caught Rachel shivering. "It's cold isn't it?" Quinn asked softly and Rachel nodded.

"I can do better"

Quinn looked at her and scooted even closer so now they were side-by-side and Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers and blew warm air to her hand. Rachel didn't pull away because she was really glad Quinn did it. Her warm breath against her cold hand felt like heaven to Rachel. When Quinn finished warming Rachel's hand she let go and they were once more enveloped with silence. Rachel smiled as she entwined their arms and rested her head on Quinn's shoulders. She was warm. She was always warm.

"Stop here please" Rachel said and Quinn looked out. It was still a house away from Rachel's. "Thank you for today" Rachel smiled as she prepared to go out of the taxi. "You don't have to walk me to the door" She said and Quinn knew she wasn't joking.

"Are you sure?" Rachel nodded and waved as Quinn and the taxi sped away.

She opened and closed the door as silently as possible, but as she walked into the house she knew she was busted. The light in the living room dramatically turned on and her father's voice filling the empty and eerie house.

"This is the first and the last time you go out without asking for permission from me" Dang.

"I know you would say no, if I had asked" Daddy was never the one to get angry but he was angry and Rachel felt so bad. . but at the same time she wanted to live. She didn't want to be this girl who is stuck indoors 24/7 at least not yet. Not until she doesn't have any other choices.

"You know right. . how your own condition is? And you've told me once that you didn't want me to treat you like a little kid" Rachel walked closer to where her father was sitting and she sat in front of the her father.

"If you don't want to treat me like a kid. . trust me then. You have to trust me to make my own judgments and frankly if I can't go out like kids my age can do then you are treating me like a kid"

"I've trusted you" His face was so sad Rachel was ready to hug him but she was beyond pissed. "and see what happens. You go for hours and I can't contact you at all. If something happened. . happens_" Rachel didn't give him a chance to continue because she didn't want to hear the same speech again. 'if something happens to you I would never be able to live with myself because that's what I will be. . myself. Alone' Rachel didn't want her father to be alone but she wanted to get a little freedom.

"Daddy. . I want to be like a normal kid. I want to have a boy/girlfriend, I want to go on a date and I want someone who genuinely cares about me and not because they pitied me . . because of my. ." Rachel couldn't continue as she felt tears falling to her lap. "I am not retarded daddy. . it's not like I can't do anything on my own or need someone to watch over me every second"

Leroy watched as the person he loved the most in the world sobbed quietly. Rachel was never the messy crier. When she was a little girl she would curl up in a ball and cry herself under the covers of her bed instead of throwing a fit like what Leroy had expected from a dramatic girl like her. "I just. . don't want anything bad happen to you"

"What if I suddenly leave?" Rachel quickly said and the only reaction she got from Leroy was a puzzled, hurt face and the repetitive shook of his head. Rachel can't imagine when it is her time to go. . will her father turn into a zombie? He did for a few days after Dad died. .

"Rachel?" suddenly Leroy noticed the change in Rachel's breathing pattern. It was forced . . she's struggling to breath. He quickly sit by her side and hugged her. "Hey . .it's okay. Take it easy okay. . I'm sorry. . I'm so sorry" He said rubbing his daughter's back.

He will do anything to keep Rachel alive and well. . anything.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Another update . . . sorry for the length of the chapters I just can't find it in myself to stretch them into longer ones. If you guys have any suggestions or even critics please leave a review :) oh and about replying the reviews I am on it so. . . look down. **

**If anyone has any movie they want to turn into a fanfic with glee characters with Britanna or Faberry as the main characters just tell me through reviews or PMs! **

**And the part I should've done earlier. .**

**snowdrop1026: Hey . . .thanks for leaving a kind-hearted review but. .what is PMS? :) **

**justforme95 : First of all thanks for leaving the first review and continue on reading and leaving me reviews :D second, to answer your question about giving the heart: It is illegal but the woman who Quinn met in the bathroom was like a black market organ saleswoman so it's not exactly suppose to happen but they aim for hopeless people like Quinn who needed money quickly. And this actually happens in Indonesia (I think) :) so once again thanks and keep on reading! :) **

Wingless Angel

Chapter 4

What's Wrong?

Rachel wasn't expecting to be that happy to go on a date. . then again she never expected herself to be attracted to girls. . no not girls. A girl. . Quinn. Since the first time they met she had been this mysterious troubled person. So when she prepared for the day they took two things into account. . first of all Quinn is a girl so she'll understand how. . looney it is to prepare for a date and she was expecting Quinn to be as jittery as she is. Second . . she going on a date. . For the first time she's going on a real date. Sure she hanged out with some guys then and now but it was always a platonic relationship. Never a relationship like she built with Quinn.

Usually boys would flee as soon as she opened her smart mouth and she even thought Quinn didn't ran away because she was a girl but Rachel figured that wasn't the reason. Quinn was smart. . she was intelligent, she could keep up with all the things Rachel knew not because she reads as much as Rachel but because she remembers facts, history all the things Rachel loved. Rachel hated how pale she looked that day. .it was a bad day. She didn't feel that good but she felt good enough to go out and have some fun. When the doorbell rang, Rachel quickly went towards the door and when she opened it, Quinn was leaning on the doorframe. The smile on her face made her actually look like a sixteen-year-old girl instead of the miserable woman she'd seen before.

"Hi" Rachel nervously said and Quinn smiled. "You want a tour of the house before we go?" Quinn nodded and she smiled when Rachel grabbed her hand and pulled her in. "So in the first floor there are my bedroom, the kitchen, the dining room, the living room and the guest room" Rachel said as they walked through said rooms. "In the basement there are only a wine cellar and a small studio"

"Wait what?" Quinn asked and Rachel pulled her down towards the basement.

"My dad he loves music so he built a room with perfect acoustics and we transformed a small part of it into a recording studio"

"You play?" Quinn asked gesturing towards the collection of musical instruments lined up. There were a grand piano, an acoustic guitar, electric guitar, a guitar bass, a keyboard, a drum and a cajon.

"I can play here and there but my father is the real musician, I am more of a singer" Rachel said and Quinn was still in awe of the studio when Rachel pulled her up. "I can show you the wine cellar but it will be boring because what can you see in it?" Rachel smiled. "Now the second floor is my father's study, library, my studying room and the master bedroom" Rachel pointed towards the door. "Now let's go before my father gets home"

Quinn called the taxi she reserved for the day and the driver pulled over closer towards the door, she opened the door for Rachel and when she was in the car she rushed to the other side.

"Where are we going?"

Quinn already told the driver where they were going so when Rachel asked she doesn't have to oblige. "Somewhere you'll have so much fun" Quinn laughed at Rachel's pout. "It doesn't work on me"

"That's not fair" Rachel huffed and Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers.

"I'm glad you agreed to go with me"

"I'm glad you asked" The taxi driver couldn't help but smile at the exchange, slowly but surely they went towards Ohio State University's campus.

When the taxi stopped Rachel looked at Quinn confusedly. "Did you forget something? Or you go here and lied about dropping out?" Quinn didn't give Rachel any clue as she closed the taxi's door.

"Really Rach?"

Quinn led Rachel into the lobby and looked around. Suddenly she tapped a guy's shoulder. "Hey! Is this the economics building?"

"Nope. . this is law. ." The guy in glasses said and he looked curiously at the pair.

"Oh. . I got the wrong building again? I'm in engineering but there's this friend who needed to see me. She's studying economics. . do you happen to know where it is?" The guy scratched his head but maybe the thought that the girls weren't students there didn't cross his mind.

"You can go straight from here past the coffee stall and take a left. . you'll see the building clearly from there" The guy said.

"Oh okay thanks!" Quinn said but the guy seemed a bit interested in them now.

"What year are you in?"

"Uhh. . 2009" Quinn blurted out.

"When you meet John tell him, Chris said hi"

"Okay thanks again" Quinn said and waited until the guy was far enough before smiling. "See? This campus is so big even the students won't know if we are enrolled or not. Now we can get the taste of being a student on campus, this building, this place not our homes. . and most importantly not homeschooling" When Rachel didn't say anything about it Quinn was worried Rachel was offended. Who knows why she was homeschooled. . Quinn never asked and Rachel never told so to Quinn it was clear Rachel didn't want her to know. "You hate it don't you?"

But Rachel didn't look angry or offended when she looked at Quinn. She smiled and a smirk appeared on her face. "I can do better" Rachel walked towards the stairs that was occupied by some guys. They all were talking loudly when Rachel got there but they elbowed each other when Rachel stopped in front of them.

"Oh hey. .is the water running upstairs?" Quinn saw how smitten the guys were. Rachel was beautiful. She was probably someone she would've . . no scratch that. She won't date Rachel when she was still in McKinley. . she would probably make Rachel's life hell. The guys nodded dumbfoundedly and Rachel ran upstairs, leaving Quinn laughing. When Quinn finally caught up to Rachel she was smiling. It wasn't the smile she usually gave Quinn it was a happy smile. . she was beaming and it showed through all the pores of her body. They ran through the halls and played in classrooms pretending to be professor and student.

When they met a group who was surprising a friend on her birthday it took Rachel one glance at Quinn to join in the group and sing along with them. They watched as the birthday girl made a wish and blew a candle and they also joined in the water fight amongst the strangers. No one seemed to care that they were complete strangers and it felt really right for Rachel and Quinn.

_Fuck labels, fuck boxes that separates people from others. No one said it has to be done. We pretend we're strong to get through it or we pretend to be children to avoid it._

It was already dark when they sat on the sidewalk drinking bottle tea. Quinn put their bottles aside and looked at the dark sky.

"Quinn?"

"Yea"

"Thank you. I laughed so hard I forget when the last time I laughed that hard was" Rachel's eyes wasn't focused on anything for a few seconds before returning to Quinn.

"Me too Rachel" Quinn said and they both smiled at each other. The comfortable silence was broken when Quinn caught Rachel shivering. "It's cold isn't it?" Quinn asked softly and Rachel nodded.

"I can do better"

Quinn looked at her and scooted even closer so now they were side-by-side and Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers and blew warm air to her hand. Rachel didn't pull away because she was really glad Quinn did it. Her warm breath against her cold hand felt like heaven to Rachel. When Quinn finished warming Rachel's hand she let go and they were once more enveloped with silence. Rachel smiled as she entwined their arms and rested her head on Quinn's shoulders. She was warm. She was always warm.

"Stop here please" Rachel said and Quinn looked out. It was still a house away from Rachel's. "Thank you for today" Rachel smiled as she prepared to go out of the taxi. "You don't have to walk me to the door" She said and Quinn knew she wasn't joking.

"Are you sure?" Rachel nodded and waved as Quinn and the taxi sped away.

She opened and closed the door as silently as possible, but as she walked into the house she knew she was busted. The light in the living room dramatically turned on and her father's voice filling the empty and eerie house.

"This is the first and the last time you go out without asking for permission from me" Dang.

"I know you would say no, if I had asked" Daddy was never the one to get angry but he was angry and Rachel felt so bad. . but at the same time she wanted to live. She didn't want to be this girl who is stuck indoors 24/7 at least not yet. Not until she doesn't have any other choices.

"You know right. . how your own condition is? And you've told me once that you didn't want me to treat you like a little kid" Rachel walked closer to where her father was sitting and she sat in front of the her father.

"If you don't want to treat me like a kid. . trust me then. You have to trust me to make my own judgments and frankly if I can't go out like kids my age can do then you are treating me like a kid"

"I've trusted you" His face was so sad Rachel was ready to hug him but she was beyond pissed. "and see what happens. You go for hours and I can't contact you at all. If something happened. . happens_" Rachel didn't give him a chance to continue because she didn't want to hear the same speech again. 'if something happens to you I would never be able to live with myself because that's what I will be. . myself. Alone' Rachel didn't want her father to be alone but she wanted to get a little freedom.

"Daddy. . I want to be like a normal kid. I want to have a boy/girlfriend, I want to go on a date and I want someone who genuinely cares about me and not because they pitied me . . because of my. ." Rachel couldn't continue as she felt tears falling to her lap. "I am not retarded daddy. . it's not like I can't do anything on my own or need someone to watch over me every second"

Leroy watched as the person he loved the most in the world sobbed quietly. Rachel was never the messy crier. When she was a little girl she would curl up in a ball and cry herself under the covers of her bed instead of throwing a fit like what Leroy had expected from a dramatic girl like her. "I just. . don't want anything bad happen to you"

"What if I suddenly leave?" Rachel quickly said and the only reaction she got from Leroy was a puzzled, hurt face and the repetitive shook of his head. Rachel can't imagine when it is her time to go. . will her father turn into a zombie? He did for a few days after Dad died. .

"Rachel?" suddenly Leroy noticed the change in Rachel's breathing pattern. It was forced . . she's struggling to breath. He quickly sit by her side and hugged her. "Hey . .it's okay. Take it easy okay. . I'm sorry. . I'm so sorry" He said rubbing his daughter's back.

He will do anything to keep Rachel alive and well. . anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Wingless Angel

Chapter 5

Take Care of Yourself

Quinn woke up on the right side of the bed that. She was happy. . she couldn't be happier. Frannie coming home was something she was looking forward too. So when she stepped out to get some water and saw her father already in the living room making some calls she didn't notice that it was about another rejected job application. Russell was in fact trying but it Lima was in a small economy crisis and taking someone as well educated as Russell . . in fact they didn't even accept him to be a low-class employee.

"Are you ready yet?" Russell asked as he waited for Quinn to take a bath and dress up.

"A minute" Quinn mumbled and Russell played with the newspaper he brought home a few days ago. The newspaper filled with red marks.

When Quinn was ready they both walked towards the bus stop in silence.

Since she was a little girl impressing her father was one thing she wanted to do above all things. She wanted her father to be proud of her, she wanted her father to give her a small tap on the shoulders, she wanted her father to talk to his friends about her . . but that rarely happens. It seems to Quinn that every good things looked microscopically small to her father and every bad things looked like it was magnified a thousand times. When Frannie came alone it got better not because Russell changed but because Quinn became the person she was today. No . .actually not today. . the person she was before she met a certain brunette who rocker her whole world.

Rachel Berry was like an Angel from Heaven for Quinn. She can't imagine what she would be like if Rachel hadn't come along. She probably would be in her hole not caring about anyone except herself and maybe Frannie. . right now she had a bunch of people to think about. Rachel. . first of all, then there are Brittany and Santana then Frannie, her mother and her father of course. Quinn had never told her father that she met Rachel. . then again she never told her father anything so telling him about Rachel was pointless.

When the bus stopped in front of the hospital they both jumped out and walked towards Frannie's hospital room. When they got there, her bag was packed and she was ready to go home. Russell smiled when she raised her arms which means she want Russell to pick her up and carry her. Quinn watched as he gently took Frannie in his arms . . maybe this crisis changed their whole family. Her father became a much more patient and gentler man, her mother showed how she can't bear with the hardness of life which made her a very annoying and demanding woman, her sister doesn't change much but Quinn found out that she can be happy no matter how much money she has. . it's that or she doesn't understand yet. And herself. . she can't say what changed in herself.

Russell walked out of the hospital with Frannie in his hands and together with Quinn they walked towards the bus stop, but Quinn didn't wait for the bus. . Quinn waved for a taxi and Russell confusedly look at Quinn before helping Frannie into the car before anything and when he was inside, Quinn already told the driver where to go. He honestly can't guess where all the money Quinn seems to have come from. Did she get a job? No way she was always home or at the hospital. .there are only a short period of time where she would go and return looking happier than usual. Is it possible Quinn is doing something illegal? Did she sell drugs? Or worse. . did she sell herself? Russell quickly shook his head. . he taught Quinn better than that. As rebelling as she was Russell doubted Quinn would do something like prostitution.

"Quinn. . did you skip school when Frannie was in the hospital?" Russell asked when they were on the way home, Frannie was asleep the second they entered the air-conditioned car.

"I got a leave" Quinn quickly lied not caring how stupid it sounds.

"They let you?"

"Don't worry about it" Quinn snapped a bit.

"Whatever you do . . don't ever stop going to school . . please try to avoid getting kicked out or dropped out just because your attendance list" Russell said.

There was only one thing circling in Quinn's head. She was dropped out not because she didn't go to school but because her father forgot. .or maybe can't pay for her tuition anymore and the worst part of it was he didn't know. Maybe if her father had made some calls to the board she could get some funds to continue her education but no. . Russell didn't even do that .He just let her be. He didn't ask the school how she was allowed to skip school for more than three weeks. . he didn't ask if she ever needed money to pay for school. . no. Nothing. So when he asked about school Quinn could only scoff internally. .she could only try to not lash out on her father.

When they got home, Frannie was still asleep so Quinn took over carrying her and she tucked her into her bed. She looked just like their mother. . except that she was nothing like her mother. Quinn smiled at the sleeping figure and she left her room. Her father was on the couch sighing like the heaviest weight was on his shoulders. . it probably was but Quinn didn't care.

"Dad. .let's go to the bank tomorrow" Quinn said and Russell looked at Quinn not believing his own ears. Bank? For what? Another loan? "Let's get our house back"

"Quinn" Russell took a deep breath and Quinn was ready to hear harsh words from him but they never came. "I have a question" He took another deep breath and stared into Quinn's hazel eyes. "Where did you get all the money?"

Quinn was quick to answer. . .too quick. "You don't need to know. . I didn't get it from doing something illegal. The point is Frannie still need to rest to recover and in this house" Quinn looked around at their small house and continued. "this. . shack in not too. . comfortable"

Russell looked at Quinn and Quinn knew he was trying to hold back his anger. "You know what? You are just like your mother. Never grateful of what you have"

"At least I didn't leave you!" At that he looked at Quinn coldly and Quinn knew Angry Russell as nearing. "I made an appointment with the bank, tomorrow at nine" Quinn continued not caring how her father might feel at all.

"Don't you dare tell me around!" Russell said, his anger was building up all right. "_I_ know what to do! _I _am you father!"

"If I can take care of that house alone without your signature I will take care of it myself! I would never ask for your help!" Quinn retorted. She angrily walked out of the house not wanting the fight to escalate and make one of their neighbors call the police. Russell watched as her daughter walked out and he sighed again. His nightmare just came true. . what he would do just to wake up from it?

Quinn didn't know where she was going until she was there. William McKinley High School. Of course she would go where she dreaded to go the most just last year. School . . it was something everyone her age should go to. . but what about kids like her. Obvious answer would be public school but . . she won't do it even if she were accepted. Not anymore. So she pulled out her phone and texted Brittany and Santana to meet her at the library. When break finally came around and most of the students in the library went out of the room, Santana and Brittany entered the library. They looked fine. . happy.

"Hey" Santana said and Quinn smiled at her. "How're things?"

"You don't have to do it San. . I know how much you truly care" Quinn smirked and Santana's soft smiled was replaced with the grin she reserved for her best friend. "There she is" Quinn laughed as Santana rolled her eyes and pulled a chair. Quinn hugged Brittany because she knew it was the only thing that Brittany deserved.

"So Britt gets a hug and I don't" Santana faked pouted and they got into a long conversation about how things were going in their lives.

Quinn, Brittany and Santana didn't meet at the same time. Quinn and Santana used to play together at the playground near their house as they lived in the same neighborhood even though Santana likes to tell people she lives in Lima Heights. . the grey neighborhood where everyone seems to avoid . . the only neighborhood Russell could rent a house in. Quinn and Santana were the only girls in the playground who didn't use pink Barbie t-shirts and that made them best friends as absurd as the reason was. Brittany came along just a few years after that when they got into McKinley Elementary. She was alone and Santana thought she was pretty. So Quinn and Santana approached the girl and they became best friends just like that.

"So you're telling me. . in the middle all the shit you're going through you got yourself a girl?"

"What?" Quinn could feel a blush creeping to her cheeks. "We're just close" Santana and Brittany laughed at Quinn's shy answer and Santana adjusted the cheerio jacket she was wearing.

"You can just say yes girl"

"Don't act like we don't know you" Brittany smiled and Quinn admitted in her heart how much she missed both of them. The people she spent most of her childhood with, the people she trusted more than she trusted her own family. Her best friends.

"Oh. ." Quinn took an envelope out of her bag and give it to Brittany.

"What is this?" She asked and when she opened the envelope her eyes widened. "Seriously Quinn it's for you. .don't worry about it"

"Britt. . I got it covered. Frannie's already recovering soo. . Thanks I guess"

"Where did you get the money from?" Brittany asked.

"I've got this. .thanks Britt" Brittany knew better than to push Quinn further than that. "I should get going then"

"What? You just got here" Santana protested and pushed Quinn back to the chair. "And I need to have a talk with you. . so stay put" Santana watched as Quinn sat down and Santana knew Quinn didn't see this one coming. "You've changed Quinn. . .you use to hate your little sister for reasons you never told us and admitting you're gay. . that's a big deal Quinn it was for me and it was even a bigger deal for you because you are you. . but there's one thing you forgot. Your future"

"I'm not coming back here" Quinn deadpanned, still remembering when the principal demanded her to pay when everyone knew her father's company bankrupted.

"But you need to find other school . . there is more than McKinley in Lima Quinn" Quinn didn't say anything so Santana continued. "When?"

"Next year maybe. . I need to go" Quinn stood up and walked away rushing to get out without looking like she's rushing.

"I'm not finished yet" Santana continued talking even though Quinn was walking away

"What else?" Quinn turned around. Both Brittany and Santana knew Quinn was already pissed but they also knew it was necessary. Quinn was throwing her life away for reasons they don't know because she stopped hanging out and talking with her since she dropped out of school.

"When are you going to start to care about your father?"

"That is none of your business" Quinn coldly said and she turned around without any intention of turning back and listening to Santana. How dare they?

Santana watched as Quinn walked away and she looked at Brittany who looked as sad as she would if her cat dies. "Hey" Santana took Brittany's hand in hers and smiled. "She's going to be fine. . she just need some time to figure things out Britt"

"I hope so San" everyone does.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Another chapter for you :) I really can't write long chapters for reasons I don't know so bear with me. **

**To: **

**justforme95 : Personally I am an introverted person so that's why I wanted a relationship between them that doesn't need a lot of words but works for them. You'll hear more about the black market woman soon. . once she's in the picture again it won't be a happy sorry though. :) Thanks for another review! **

**snowdrop1026 : I thought it was another 'PMS' if you know what I mean :P Thank you for reading and reviewing! **

**laylarei : I can't tell. . . but stick to the story :) Thanks for leaving a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Wingless Angel

Chapter 6

Berry Mansion

Quinn didn't realize what she approved to do until she was sweating bullets in the Berry's living room. Rachel smiled at Quinn's obvious display of nerve and nudged her. "Daddy's coming down in a minute" She said and Quinn looked at Rachel regretting saying yes to whatever Rachel was saying just because she was distracted.

"What am I supposed to say?" Quinn could hear footsteps from the stairs and she looked at Rachel, not wanting to turn around to face Leroy Berry. Quinn never heard of him. . well of course. . even though the 'riches' from Lima tend to dine together sometimes the Berrys were always excluded because of their family's 'uniqueness'. To be completely honest the other families were just afraid their children would turn to be like Hiram and Leroy, even though Hiram had passed away long enough.

"Just say hi or something" Rachel had never seen Quinn nervous. Not even when she was pretending to be enrolled or when she first talked to her. Right now seeing Quinn all jittery was pretty funny. Rachel nudged Quinn again gently when Leroy was in the living room, pretending to ignore the pair. So Rachel pulled Quinn towards him and took a deep breath.

"Daddy. . this is Quinn"

"Sir" Quinn said in attempt to appear a bit. . good.

"So this is the one who got you home so late at night?"

Quinn's face was drained when she heard what he said. He hates me. Like Rachel could read her mind she squeezed Quinn's had to comfort her. Quinn was counting the steps she had to make if she needs to run away from Rachel's house and she found it was too faraway to go out from the front door. . she didn't know whether Rachel's house had a back door but she was sure a house that big would have more than an entrance. Another squeeze from Rachel brought Quinn back to reality and she looked at Leroy Berry who was still looking at her intently.

Rachel knew his father was just playing around with Quinn, she missed this side of her father. The side who would joke around and not even think about the real world or what's really happening. So when the frown on her father's face turned into a big smile, Rachel couldn't help but smile too. Then he waved them away and turned back to the papers he was reading. Rachel glanced at Quinn and saw the relief washing over her face. Rachel chuckled and took them towards the dining room.

"I'm sure all the nervousness out there drained the energy you got" Rachel said and Quinn laughed.

"Like you would be any more confident if the situation were reversed" Quinn said and Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes.

"Speaking of which. . when are you going to introduce me to your dad?" Rachel asked and Quinn smiled weakly at her.

"I'd love to do it. . but it's better to not make things worse" She said and Rachel nodded understandingly. From what she learned about Quinn's father is that he's probably just a conservative Christian father who used to have a good job, now he's just a conservative Christian father who lost his job, his children's respect and his family. Rachel can't blame Quinn for not wanting to add Rachel to the mix.

"Let's eat then" The maid Rachel had known since she was a little girl smiled as she took out the big bowl of pasta out. Rachel filled Quinn's plate knowing that she might be a little shy at first and smiled when Quinn squeezed her hand as a gesture of gratitude. "Where do you live?"

"Lima Heights" Quinn said and she half expected Rachel to be surprised but she wasn't.

"When are you going to take Frannie here? I did promise her some dolls" Quinn swallowed her food and waited a few seconds to answer.

"After she recovered should be a good time"

"When am I going to your house?"

"I'm moving Rachel. . after we move?"

"Promise?" Rachel looked at Quinn with her goofy eyes and Quinn smiled.

"Yes, I promise"

"Where is your sister?" Russell asked when he got home and found Frannie alone.

"She's not back yet" Frannie said and Russell smiled at her. He took out a big bag and put it on the table.

"Do you want to wait for your sister or do you want to eat away?"

Frannie smiled and laughed. "Let's just let Quinn eat alone later!" She smiled when Russell moved the food to a plate and took out a couple of plates for the two of them. Where is Quinn? She's supposed to be home before he's home. . that's the deal. That was the deal. Russell sighed as he chewed on his meat. He can't lose Quinn. He can't. He almost lost Frannie because of his incompetence. . he knew how Quinn sees him. A failure.

"Your dad isn't as bad as I initially thought" Quinn said as they were walking beside the pool.

"What did you imagine?"

"A version of your dad who were polishing his machetes or loading his gun" Quinn grimly said and Rachel laughed.

"What about your dad? What is he like?"

Quinn was silent for a moment. She don't like talking about her father for reasons she never quite understood. Maybe a part of her blame the man but another part also remembers that he's her father and the condition they're in is not completely his fault even though it's partly his. . still.

"Average dad"

"Define average for me"

Quinn looked at Rachel and her anger somehow boiled. "Can you for just once don't ask so much questions?" She snapped and walked a bit faster than the pace they were in. Rachel faced Quinn and looked into her hazel eyes.

"Sorry" Rachel could see the anger and knew it was probably not only because she asked so many questions. "You don't have a good relationship with your father?" Rachel tightened the blanket around her because the wind was blowing harder than it was usually. She waited for Quinn to answer.

"My father he's . . you know he's there but actually he's not there. No use for a parent"

"Maybe you're the one who needs to make him there. . .to make him real. . to make him a father" Rachel said and she knew what would come out of Quinn. Her defense mechanism from day one was up in a split second and Quinn looked at Rachel.

"Why am I the one who needs to make the effort? Why not him? Why am I the only one who's supposed to understand him?" Quinn tried walking away but Rachel quickly took her arms.

"Can't all those questions be turned around right back at you?"

"Rachel! You know nothing about my father!" Quinn snapped again and she turned around regretting doing it to Rachel. To lash out on her. Rachel is the only one left who cares enough. . probably Brittany and Santana are too tired of her shit to care anymore. "Sorry. . I . . I don't mean . . "

Rachel gently put her hand on Quinn's shoulder and felt how tense she was under her shirt. "Maybe. . just maybe. . before you can make peace with your father. . you should make peace with yourself"

It was a rainy day and thing couldn't even worse for Terry Schuester. She adjusted the umbrella she was holding and tried to hold the umbrella with one hand and her phone with the other one. She dialed the number the kid gave her the other day and waited. At the other end of the call Quinn felt her phone vibrated. She looked at the number and half-expected her father to call her but as soon as she saw the number on it she knew it wasn't her father. It was the woman who gave her money. .the woman she promised her heart. . the woman who's going to give her family a decent life. Terry sighed when the call was left unanswered and she wondered where the girl is.

She hated doing things like this . . actually she don't because it put food on the table and a roof on her head. As illegal as it is. . . Some people chose to sell themselves .. Terry chose to sell other people. No one can play judge in this world because no one is innocent and Terry made sure none of the people she approached would go to the police and rat her out.

Terry could sense desperation in all of her subjects. . all of her sources. Their desperation might be different but if the source is one, money then persuading them is an easy thing. She only need to promise them some amount of money and there are a small chance they say yes. If they say no she only need to wait and they'll come searching for her. . begging her to take whatever they had. Then the real job need to be done. The buyer are usually as desperate as the seller and Terry knew just why. Like she said before desperation has their own sources. . the seller needed money and buyer needed some more time because they are not ready to die. They needed a longer life, a healthier body to get that extra years.

Getting the buyer was trickier because they are rich people who can easily turn to the police. .then again usually she just need to wait but making sure her real identity is not exposed is important. Those people can have PIs on her tail and that can't happen. Her car is rented, her working clothes are completely different with her everyday clothes and she almost always wear something like sunglasses or something like that to cover up part of her face so people won't instantly recognize her.

So when a seller suddenly disappears like Quinn did. . she had another job. Talk. . threaten. . intimidate and pressure them. Terry knew what those people are selling and she should be more considerate but she didn't force them to say yes at the first place. . they agreed and if they suddenly backed out that's not a good thing because the buyer was counting on her. Another girl was waiting for Quinn's heart. And the girl's father is one hell of a man who Terry didn't want to mess around with.

Russell was folding his uniform that morning when Quinn woke up to get a glass of water.

"You're not going to school?" Quinn poured some water into the glass, completely ignoring her father. "What is going on Quinn?"

"You want me to go to school. .but you don't even want to go to the bank with me"

"We're still talking about that?" Russell asked not believing Quinn was still thinking about the house the bank seized. Russell lowered her voice when Frannie limped out of her room and asked Quinn to pour some water for her too. Quinn poured some and handed it to Frannie.

"You're going to let us live like this just because your ego?" Frannie gave the glass back to Quinn and Russell didn't say anything as he continued packing his backpack for work. "You come with me to the bank and I'll do anything you want me to do" Russell looked up as he heard what Quinn had said and he contemplated in his mind. What Quinn said about the house was true. This house is a wreck. .the environment is bad, the air is dusty and polluted. . maybe Quinn has a point. Frannie hugged Russell and he smiled as he hugged back.

Quinn waited in front of the bank for her father. Where the hell is he? Suddenly a yellow taxi pulled over and parked in front of the bank and from the driver's side. . her father. He's a taxi driver now? What? Quinn saw the security guard told him to park somewhere else Russell at that moment looked so small. A few years ago Quinn had thought her father was the most powerful man on earth but now. . in his blue uniform he looked like the people he used to employ. Small. Weak. Something to step on. So when he moved the taxi and parked somewhere else Quinn sighed.

In the bank, the man who was assigned to take care of cases like their case waited as Russell read over the paper with his hand folded across his chest. Quinn knew that look. . she got that look a lot over the few months. A degrading look. . the man thought he was better than her father just because he was wearing a suit and Russell was wearing a taxi driver's uniform. And to make matters even worse, Russell put the towel he used to wipe his sweat on the table. Quinn watched as the man eyed her father from top to button.

When Russell finished reading and finally signed at the bottom of the paper and gave the file back. The man threw the pen in the trash bin and ignored the hand Russell was offering for a moment. When he took it Quinn knew it was half-heartedly. And right in front of them he used a hand sanitizer after shaking Russell's hand. Only one thing was in Quinn's mind. Jerk.

"Hey" Quinn got the man's attention and she frowned. "Whenever we come back here and deal with you. . don't you ever look at my father like that again" The man looked taken aback but he ignored Quinn and Quinn stormed out leaving Russell at the door. Russell smiled upon realizing what Quinn had done. Quinn just helped him keep his honor. .

Maybe their relationship was not as good as Russell had dreamed it had been but it felt damn good to hear those words come out of Quinn's mouth. To hear that she actually still cared for him deep down in her heart. Maybe they just needed some time to adjust, some time to adapt to their situation. . maybe.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the prolonged update. . .I just finished with all of my classes and I should have more time to write better and longer updates. . . (I hope) Even though there are only one review I'm glad anyway. So whoever's reading. . please leave some simple words about my incompetence or about what you think would happen in the story! :) Thanks for reading.**

**To justforme95 : **

**Hey! It's you again :) Yes I am trying to make Russell look like a recovering jerk. . so glad I did it! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing again!**


	7. Chapter 7

Wingless Angel

Chapter 7

Things Are Getting Better. . Isn't it?

Quinn woke up and took a shower almost immediately. . they were moving that day and it felt wonderful. They're going back to their home . . they can leave the dump they were calling a home which doesn't feel like home at all. Quinn opened the storage room they had and looked at the unopened boxes. The things they didn't want to take out because they didn't want to be reminded of what they've lost. . they're going to be right back at their old house. It was a good day for Quinn.

Russell came out and helped moving the boxes into the truck they borrowed from Russell's friend in the taxi business. One by one the boxes were filled into the trunk and there were only a few things left there. Frannie watched as Russell and Quinn worked, breaking their backs with the weight but can't help because of her feet. When she realized they left one thing she looked at her older sister and asked innocently.

"Quinn. .why did you leave the big photo?"

Quinn looked at the family photo on the porch and tried to think of an answer. She picked up the box she dropped before answering and looked at Frannie. "The photo reminded me of mom" Quinn said before she picked up another box and soon the photo was the only thing left in the house.

Beside the question Frannie asked, it was a great day. They soon arrived at their old home, a place where everyone had their own spot, their own space, and their own personal preferences. Their personal preferences because the house was built based on what they all wanted it to be. Russell wanted a homey office, so he got himself a big study and filled it with books and documents and stuff. Judy wanted a big kitchen so Russell paid the best kitchen architect to make it happen for Judy and they got a state-of-the-art kitchen. Quinn wanted a quiet place where she could read, write, think and she got herself a bedroom with a balcony facing the woods behind their house. Frannie who was too young to be asked had gotten a room every girl had dreamed of.

So it had made sense that Quinn wanted it all back. It made sense to Russell that day when his two daughters entered the house with a relieved and glad face. It made sense why Quinn had fought that hard to get him to go to the bank with him. It made sense now. The house he built was home for them. . and if Quinn could get it back she would.

"Frannie don't run around" Russell said when he saw Frannie bolted as soon as the car they borrowed stopped in front of the house. She opened the door of the rooms and she quickly ran towards her room and opened the door. She jumped on the bed that was still covered with white sheets. "Don't jump around. . there's a lot of dust in there" Russell rushed into the room not wanting Frannie to get sick again because of the dust. Quinn watched Frannie run around and smiled to herself. One step back to normal.

Russell smiled when he woke up and found his youngest daughter standing beside his bed. "Hey kiddo" He smiled and pushed the covers off himself. "What are you doing? It's still 6 am" He checked his watch and Frannie grinned.

"I want to go to school" She simply said and she got out of Russell's room. More like the guest bedroom . . . he couldn't bring himself to sleep in the master bedroom. In the bedroom where he had so many memories. Russell stretched and yawned trying to wake up completely and he took a sip of the water he put on the bedside. He stood up and walked slowly towards the bathroom. Warm water was something they didn't have at their old house and it felt good, it felt like a massage when the strong stream of water pounded on his back, he missed this house too.

When he was finished with himself he went to the dining room to check whether they had breakfast or not and apparently he had packed some bread and Frannie was already eating her breakfast. "Good morning baby girl" Russell kissed her forehead and smiled. He then helped Frannie with her shoes. "Are you sure you're ready to go back to school?"

"I'm sure daddy! I can do it!" Frannie said enthusiastically. Russell smiled again and continued gently pulling the shoe laces so it won't be too tight on Frannie's injured foot. When he heard footsteps he turned around and saw Quinn with her school backpack and he smiled. As she promised. Russell was ecstatic even though he didn't show it to the world. Maybe it's getting better and maybe he'll soon get a better job than a taxi driver.

Quinn didn't wait around for Frannie as she walked out, knowing that her father would probably drop her off at school himself. So Quinn walked towards the nearest bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive. As she got into the bus it was nearly full so she didn't get any seat, so she picked a spot at the back of the bus and stood there. As the bus stopped at another bus stop Quinn watched as a couple of kids walked into the bus, clearly going to school from their backpacks and their jackets. She missed school. . she missed Santana . . she missed Brittany . .she even missed their pathetic excuse of a cafeteria. But she missed Rachel more. So when the bus stopped at the nearest bus stop to Rachel's house she jumped out. It's not like she was still enrolled at McKinley anymore.

Quinn and Rachel were sitting at the balcony overseeing the woods. Once again they were in their comfortable silence that seems to fit for both girls. They didn't feel the need to engage in conversations as long as they are with each other because they both knew forcing it would just make their relationship boring.

"If you have money. .why buy a new house? Why not enroll at a new school?"

"It's not really a new house, it was confiscated by the bank" Quinn had a sad look on her face as she spoke.

"What happened?" Rachel asked and Quinn took a deep breath.

"It's a very very long story. . what's clear though is that my life isn't as easy as yours is" Quinn said and she watched as Rachel winced and looked away. She was upset . . . Is what Quinn said wrong? She did have an easier life. A nice home. . a loving father. . everything she want she got.

"There is no easy life" Rachel sharply said. Quinn knew Rachel was a bit mad but she couldn't figure out why.

"I didn't mean it that way Rach. . it's just that lately I've been pessimist . . when talking about school, life and future"

"Just lately right? You don't know how it feels to know you have no future since you were a small kid"

"What?" Quinn confusedly asked not knowing what Rachel was talking about. Rachel shook her head still refusing to look at Quinn. To be honest Rachel was scared that Quinn would read her eyes. . would figure out something was wrong. She didn't want that. So Rachel let Quinn's mind wander to places she knew would be random and could be very far from the truth. "Rachel. . I . . I. ." Quinn couldn't get Rachel to look at her and it was upsetting so see Rachel so pessimist so. . defeated when talking about the future. "What about this? When talking about the future. . you have to promise me one thing"

"Promise?"

"Promise that you will do it with me" Rachel smiled and took Quinn's hand in hers finally looking into her hazel eyes. She didn't have to say anything but Quinn could see she was grateful for the words Quinn just uttered. That's what Quinn loved about them. . they could communicate without talking.

Terry sighed as she drove towards the neighborhood Quinn told her she occupied at the moment. When she arrived she looked at vacant house and sighed again. This is the fifth time a potential donor did this to her. .time to do some investigation. She parked the car and straightened the blouse she was wearing.

"Excuse me" Terry knocked on the door of the house exactly next to Quinn's and after a few moments a man opened the door.

"May I help you?" he asked and Terry pointed at Quinn's house.

"Do you know where the family next door is? I'm an old friend and I'm having trouble finding them"

"Oh the family next door rented the house. . I think they already moved to another house or something" He said and Terry smiled.

"Do you know where they used to live or where they live right now?"

"No one in this neighborhood knows about their neighbors . . not really the most friendly neighborhood in the world"

Terry smiled and thanked the man. She walked back towards her car and sighed. That stupid girl. .

Frannie was looking at the dolls in the cabinet as she waited for Rachel to take the dolls she promised. Quinn had finally fulfilled her promise and took Frannie to Rachel's house. At first Frannie was reluctant but after a while she remembered Rachel's promise to give her a doll and she was soon jumping up and down ready to go to Rachel's house.

"Hey" Quinn called as she realized Frannie was eyeing the dolls that belonged to Rachel. When Leroy Berry suddenly came downstairs and Quinn stood up, nervous again to be facing him without Rachel at her side, he approached Frannie not really caring what she was doing. He cleared his throat after he bend down so he was level with Frannie and Frannie turned her head, surprised that there was someone else other than her sister in the room.

"They're really beautiful, aren't they?" He said and Quinn realized what he was doing. Leroy was being friendly to her sister.

"Yes!" Frannie smiled happily.

"Which one is the most beautiful to you?" Frannie looked at the collection of dolls and tried to make a decision and she decided after a moment.

"This one" She pointed at it through the glass.

"That one?" He asked and Frannie shook her head.

"The one with the pinky hair!"

"How come it's as beautiful as you are?" He said and Frannie didn't thank him like Quinn expected, instead she put on her explaining face and started.

"My beauty is like a Barbie"

Rachel smiled when she heard her father's voice in the living room where Quinn and Frannie were. She knew how much her father loved being around small children. . she never asked why she didn't have a sister or a brother because she was scared it would take her father to a sad place again.

"Here is the Barbie!" Rachel raised both dolls and gave them to Frannie.

Frannie looked at the dolls in her hand looked up towards Rachel. "I can't decide. . will you help me? They're both so pretty"

"Both are for you" Rachel said and Frannie's face was taken over by glee and she smiled a face-splitting smile.

"Quinnie look! Rachel gave me two Barbies!" Frannie said excitedly and Quinn couldn't help her face from smiling as well. "She's so nice!"

Quinn and Rachel didn't get the chance to do a lot of things together because Frannie was there and she couldn't wait to play with her dolls. So shortly after dinner and a friendly chat with Leroy they both went home.

Frannie was still limping but she refused Quinn's offer to carry her and apparently even after a fifteen minutes on her feet with the Fabray stubbornness she was still walking on her feet.

"Quinn. . Rachel's so beautiful, just like this dolls" Quinn could only smile as she ruffled Frannie's doll. Neither realized there was a car driving towards them. The driver turned the headlights on and Quinn finally realized the car was there. There was only one thing going through Quinn's head and for some reason she couldn't explain she started walking faster and faster. Shit. Quinn thought when Frannie dropped the doll and the car sped towards them. Soon the car was in front of them and it blocked their way. Quinn put her hand protectively around Frannie.

The woman stepped out of the car and approached them. "What's your problem?" She asked and Quinn looked at Frannie's terrified expression.

"My sister's here"

"Hey little girl. . can you wait a second while I talk to your sister?" Frannie didn't have to go anywhere because the woman took them away from Frannie, Quinn was trying to calm her beating heart. "Are you trying to run from me?"

"I promise! I'll return the money you gave me"

"How? You can't even pay for your school tuition"

"I will pay you!" Quinn was close to pleading. Before Rachel maybe she wouldn't think about giving her heart to a stranger for a large amount of money . . .but now after she knew Rachel, she can't think about leaving her.

"Don't you have a brain?" The woman snapped and Quinn looked at the woman scared of what will come next. "Do you honestly think that I don't know you used the money I gave you to reinstate your house? Don't play around with me" Quinn was used to threats but no one or nothing could've prepared her for the words that will come next. "Or Rachel's life is at stake" Quinn looked at the woman confused, scared and angry. Is she threatening Rachel? How does she know about Rachel?

"Neither Rachel nor her father knows that it is your heart that will be taken to replace Rachel's heart" _What?_ "This is a secret between the two of us" Quinn shook her head not believing any words from the woman's mouth.

"No way" Quinn glared at the woman angrily. "You're playing with me . . right? You're just trying to mess with my head so I won't back down, aren't you?" The woman didn't respond as she walked back to her car and Quinn was practically begging for the woman to tell her the truth. "Please tell me it's just a sick joke! Please! Please!"

"Find out yourself" The woman's voice wasn't calm, she was angry, uncaring. "But they can't know" Quinn didn't need to ask who they were. Leroy and Rachel. The woman entered the car drove away, leaving Quinn shocked and pondering. She stared at the car going away. What the hell? Rachel? Heart? Rachel is just fine right? Why would she even know about Leroy and Rachel? Is he stalking her because she disappeared and decided to use them to make her vulnerable?

"Quinn? Quinnie?" Frannie called and took Quinn's hand in hers. Quinn's eyes traveled towards the dolls that once belonged to Rachel and in her mind there was only one thing. Rachel. Is it possible for someone to destroy anything they touch with their life? Is it possible that person is Quinn?

Quinn's steps were heavy when she went to Rachel's house. Will Rachel tell her what's happening in her life? Or will Rachel just dismiss the issue like what Quinn's been doing? It does seem like the easiest way out something. . just acting like the problem's not there. She opened the gate and the caretaker smiled at her but Quinn couldn't make herself return the smile. So she just walk into the house. . Rachel was holding something Quinn couldn't really see but she was quite sure it was a calendar and a marker. When Rachel finally realized she wasn't alone and turned around, Quinn started to notice things. . or maybe imagining things. She's thinner and paler for some reasons. .

"Quinn?" Quinn walked closer and approached Rachel.

"She told me to come in" Quinn said referring to the maid and Rachel nodded. As always they did not need words so at that exact moment both knew there was something disturbing the other but both didn't know how to ask each other. So Quinn took Rachel's hand and they walked out of the house.

"Are you enrolling in a new school?" Rachel asked noticing the backpack Quinn was sporting. "Why aren't you in class?"

"Just feel like using this bag" Quinn said. "I got bored by the other ones. So. . why not use this" Quinn smiled for the first time since she met Rachel that day and looked at her. "Besides I want to study with you. Homeschooling"

"Today's lessons is lying philosophy" Rachel said, nudging the subject neither was talking about. Quinn looked at Rachel and sighed. How can she talk about lying philosophy when Rachel was the one who had a bigger secret to hide?

"You seem to be an expert about lying philosophy. I wonder why" Rachel was a bit taken aback by Quinn's reaction. Did she know something? Rachel thought but she put up her upset face back on. They were both enveloped in silence once more but instead of the comfortable silence they tend to fall into, they fell into an awkward silence. Quinn looked at the bike parked near them and decided maybe silence is not going to fix anything and Rachel won't start talking.

"What if we change the lesson? We go around by the bike, with an annoying but adorable girl?" Quinn could see the smile Rachel was forcing down.

"You have that lesson in your school?" Rachel asked, getting some of her humor back. After the short snappy conversation earlier she was glad Quinn didn't try to push it.

"At least in my school there are no lying philosophy lesson" She smiled and Rachel finally can't hold the smile anymore. Quinn took the bike and motioned Rachel to sit at the passenger place. Then they took off. Rachel clung tightly to Quinn's waist and smiled as wind got into her face. It's been a while since she's been on a bike.

"Why do you look so . . .sad?" Rachel finally asked when she couldn't hold it anymore. Since Quinn came that morning she looked so depressed. . back to the Quinn she met at the hospital and she hated it. "Do you know if your aura is positive towards life, then nature will help you to make it positive. Now. .if your face stays like that" Rachel looked at the small frown on Quinn's face and sighed. "Only the negative ones will be present"

"Done analyzing me?" Quinn half-snapped, half-playfully asked.

"Not really" Rachel answered. "Do you want me to continue?" Quinn didn't answer because she knew Rachel could talk for one hour straight without any interruption and frankly she didn't need a lecture right then.

When Quinn suddenly pressed the brakes and put the bike to a halt, Rachel curiously looked over Quinn's shoulders. What was stopping her? Then she noticed why Quinn stopped. They were at the street that goes down in the steepest angle in the neighborhood. They will go down fast and it was a bit scary doing it on bike. If it were on a car it would be a really different story.

"Do you dare?" Quinn asked and Rachel looked at it. "If you're scare it's okay. . we can always turn back"

"Are you testing me?"

"Just playing around. . well if you're not well. . you're going to say no"

What? What is Quinn talking about? Not well? "If I dare. . what do I get?" Already Rachel's heart we beating faster than necessary.

"Fly" She simply said and Rachel repaired her position on the bike. "Ready?" then Quinn took off and let nature increase their speed. Rachel's hand was tightly on Quinn's waist as both of them screamed their lungs out as they glided down. When they finally reached the bottom, Quinn could feel the grip on her waist getting looser and looser so Quinn stopped and felt Rachel leaning to her. Rachel was suddenly at the edge of passing out.

"Rachel? Rachel! Are you okay?" Quinn took her off the bike with her arms and looked at Rachel. She's still awake but Quinn doubted she would still be if she doesn't get her home. So Quinn braced herself and took Rachel in her arms and ran as fast as she could towards the Berry household. When they reached the house, Leroy was in the living room and he spotted Quinn carrying Rachel and instantly knew something was wrong. He called the maid and quickly helped Quinn.

They both carried Rachel towards her bedroom and Leroy was already talking to Rachel. "Hey baby girl. . calm down" He said as he prepared the oxygen mask. Why is there an oxygen tube in Rachel's room? Quinn thought as she helplessly watched Rachel in her bed, struggling to breath. "Control your breathing. . calm down" Leoy put the oxygen mask on and slowly Rachel breathed the oxygen from the tube and Quinn could see she was getting calmer by the second. Is _the woman_ serious? Is Rachel really sick? Does she really need a new heart? Questions started to fill Quinn's head.

"There's no way this could've happened if you two were only riding the bike. Don't you know that Rachel_" Leroy stopped talking when he felt Rachel's hand stopping him. "Yes baby. . sorry. Breath. . calm down. I'm here"

Suddenly Quinn was taken back towards the meadow where she met her father . . .but this time. Instead of her father, Rachel was there dancing happily in a white dress. She looks stunning, as always but there was something off about the meadow. Quinn hated the meadow since she dreamt it the first time. Things are getting better. . .isn't it?

* * *

**Author's Note: Another update . . . .but the lack of reviews are really. . demotivating. So tell me if you like the story or if you hate it or if you simply want to tell me random stuff completely unrelated to the story. **

**To justforme95 who still religiously reads and reviews my story. . I thank you for reading and sharing your thoughts with me :) I guess some shadows are finally revealed aren't they! :) **

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter and see you at the next one! **


	8. Chapter 8

Wingless Angel

Chapter 8

Promises

Quinn woke up from the dream feeling worse than she has been feeling for the past months. . . worse than when she first met Rachel. She sat up on her bed and opened the drawer where she stored the money the woman gave to her. There was still at least seven grand in it and that was after she used to the money for Frannie's surgery and for taking back the house the bank took away. But then realization hit her hard, this money might be from Rachel. . her heart is supposed to replace Rachel's. After a few seconds of pondering she realized she will give her heart to Rachel. . with no regrets and no cost at all.

So Quinn jumped up from bed, went to the bathroom, took a shower and pretended that she was preparing to go to school and said goodbye to her father. Quinn boarded the bus and knew just where to go to find the woman. The woman must be looking for desperate people like her at the hospital, looking for internal organs, giving false hope to people who needed money for their loved ones and giving real hope to the people with money who needed organs. Maybe in her head it was a win-win situation for both parties but it wasn't. Not when something like this happens. Quinn stopped at the bus stop near the hospital and crossed the street to meet up with the woman.

What Quinn didn't know that day was that her father worked in Lima not just in a specific region. . he's a taxi driver that would go even to Dayton to get money and that day her father was working near the hospital. So when Quinn crossed the street, Russell's taxi was just a few inches away from Quinn and Quinn didn't see Russell at all when the man saw Quinn crossing the street when she was supposed to be at school. Russell literally didn't know what to do. . he wanted to go out and chase his daughter but there are customers sitting in his car, oblivious to the fact that Russell was suffering a mild heart attack upon seeing his daughter. Did Quinn lie to him? Why is she lying to him?

Quinn finally found the woman reading a newspaper at the waiting room near the ICU so she sat on the sofa behind the woman. The woman who seemed to have a sixth sense immediately nodded, acknowledging Quinn's presence and Quinn slowly put her backpack on her lap and pulled the brown envelope with the money from it.

"I promise you, I'll give you the rest" The woman was shocked but she waited until a doctor in scrubs walked past them and was outside their hearing range.

"Are you backing out?" She asked impassively. Quinn didn't answer anything as she was deep in thoughts herself. Was she sure? Is she ready to die? For Rachel she is. . but will Rachel forgive her for doing this? "Just think about it first. Do you really want to sell that house you just got back? Where will your family live? At the dumpster you called home before?" The woman took a deep breath and looked into Quinn's eyes. "And you really are going to let your girlfriend die?" Quinn's eyes widened and she realized she can't let Rachel die either.

"I . . I don't know" Quinn said.

"A drop out like you don't need to overthink things, ten years of working might not even get you that amount of money" At that Quinn was slightly offended. She took out the envelope once more and put it into the woman's hands.

"Even if I want to give my heart to Rachel, I will do it because I want to do it. . not because I'm paid to do it"

The woman nodded understandingly as if she were talking with a toddler. "Yes I know" She smiled. "That's why. . you keep this" She pushed the money back to Rachel. "It's just a small part of what you're gonna get anyway, later if you really give your heart you'll get an even bigger amount of money. And you will be useful for you family and for Rachel. Just think about it" The woman said and she walked away, not giving Quinn a chance to retort.

"Hey San" Brittany caught Santana's attention by planting a small kiss on her neck.

"Yeah?"

"I miss Quinn" Brittany said and Santana sighed. "Don't you think we should do something?"

"What? The girl's too stubborn for her own good" Santana said and Brittany laughed.

"Maybe we should pay a visit to Russell" Brittany suggested and Santana sighed

"We should"

"Mr. Fabray?" Russell looked up and smiled at the two girls. "Is Quinn home?"

"Oh" Russell said and he looked at the two girls. "Before I answer that question, did Quinn go to school today?" Both Santana and Brittany didn't know what to tell the man in front of them. Quinn didn't go to school since the beginning of the semester. . how can he not know? Or did Quinn intentionally left Russell in the dark?

Quinn watched the sky as it turned slightly grey. .it' going to rain real soon. Quinn looked down and saw Rachel looking at her. She doesn't do that unless she had something to say but Quinn won't push. . the last time she did that. .Rachel almost died on her arms.

"I need to tell you something" She said and Quinn looked into Rachel's brown orbs.

"yeah. . me too"

Rachel walked back towards her room and sat on her bet. Quinn pulled a chair and sat in front of her. "I've never told you. . that I . . have a heart condition and I'm waiting for a new heart" Rachel said and Quinn could clearly look in her eyes. .the sadness of her fate. "If I told you. . I'm scared that you will go or worse you're going to pity me and I don't want anyone's pity" Rachel's eyes were glassy and Quinn knew she was that close to crying.

"Rach. . I love you. Whatever it is. . I only regret one thing"

"Regret?"

"Yeah. . if I had known you were sick. . I would've taken better care of you" Rachel shook her head and touched Quinn's cheeks.

"It's okay" Rachel took Quinn's hand in hers and wiped away her tears, she looked at Quinn and remembered that Quinn had something to say too . . "Your turn" Quinn stood up and moved to sit beside Quinn on the bed.

"I won't ever leave you. . never" Quinn's heart was racing for reasons she couldn't put and it was even worse when Rachel leaned forward. . at first Quinn thought Rachel was going to kiss her but no. .she didn't. She hugged her and Quinn was glad Rachel did that. . it's been a long time since someone hugged her, beside Frannie of course but still. . the warmth of another person to her was something she enjoyed. But Quinn's eyes traveled to Rachel's bedside and she saw a calendar. .the dates were crossed and for some reason Quinn hated it. Days. . hours. . minutes.. seconds. .they all count now. More than ever.

Russell was waiting when Quinn got home. Quinn got a weird feeling that he also knew that she wasn't at school at all. "Where were you?" Russell asked and she didn't even need to lie to answer the question.

"Friend's house"

"Did you transfer school?" Quinn stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Russell. He knows.

"What? No"

"Why were you near the hospital then?"

"Who told you that?" Quinn asked and Russell put down the glass he was holding.

"I saw you. Santana and Brittany also told me that you've been skipping school for a long time now!" Russell said angrily. "What do you think you're going to turn out into if you don't go to school? A homeless stupid person?"

"Homeless stupid person?" Quinn looked at him finally mad for his words even though they are true. "There are a lot of people with diplomas out there without a job! Even a master of economics. . this close to being a homeless person because they can't pay rent" Quinn spitted out. She was of course referring to Russell. "You can't pay for my education! So don't you dare tell me what to do" Russell looked at his only daughter not believing what she said. Quinn realized what she said and also remembered the ticking clock in her pocket. . her time was going to end soon. Did she want to spend the last days making her father feel like shit?

So Quinn went out of the house and searched for Santana. Of course they were at Santana's. So Quinn knocked on the door and luckily Santana was alone with Brittany.

"What the fuck did you tell my father?"

"I can explain!" Brittany said and she looked at the anger in Quinn's hazel eyes. "Maybe I said something I shouldn't" She rambled and Santana shoved Quinn back.

"Hey! You're the one who shouldn't have lied to your father!" Santana shouted back as angry as Quinn. Brittany was quite sure if she weren't in the middle they would be in a fight right now. "Don't you dare take us into your problem! You've had your problem with your father!" Quinn didn't know what she was thinking when she raised her hand and slapped Santana. "HEY!" Brittany pushed Santana back in to her house, struggling to make sure Santana won't be able to fight back. "FUCK YOU QUINN! FUCK YOU!" Santana's voice echoed in Quinn's head and as Brittany locked the door behind them Quinn's head was filled the resolution she made when she got home.

_Sometimes to leave the friends we love, we have to make them angry and hurt. So when we actually go. . they won't feel so sad. _

Quinn picked up the calendar from the table near the TV. Quinn could see the change in Rachel as days go by. .there was good and bad days. On the good days, she would be happy and bright on bad days it would be the complete opposite of it, she would be very pale and tired. Quinn stared at the paper in front of her and tried to make sense of it. Why would Rachel count down the days she had left? To pressure herself more?

"Don't you feel . . pressured. . doing this" Quinn pointed at the Xs on the calendar and Rachel smiled.

"Nope. .this is to mark that I am able to go through today" Rachel said. Quinn could hear in her voice that it was a bad day.

"You're going to go through it until the calendar is out of pages and the years too" Quinn said and Rachel shook her head. She took her bag and took out a new calendar. "This is a new calendar. .it's empty. . no scratches and no Xs. But he lack of Xs doesn't mean that we don't have a memory buried in it right?" Quinn might not realize as she spoke that Rachel was looking at her.

Rachel knew how many days she had left and she wanted to tell Quinn to just let go. She can't live like this. . she just can't. "This is the day we first met" Quinn pointed at a date and Rachel tried to remember the day they first met. "This is the day I realized I had feelings for you" Quinn continued and ignored the set of eyes she knew was on her. "and this is the day I knew . . I'd do anything for you"

"Promise you won't leave me until I go?" Rachel asked and Quinn could hear the desperation in her voice. Rachel was starting to feel the change. . the change in everything. She couldn't go anywhere anymore because Quinn was scared she would collapse again.

"I promise" Quinn said and she whispered again. "until I leave"

"Those birds. . they always fly at these times. . sometimes I wonder how they can tell the time they had to fly"

"Instinct" Quinn answered and she continued watching as the sun began to fall.

"Just like death. . doesn't have a watch but know when to come" Rachel said. "Maybe that's the reason death is a part of fate" Rachel said.

She's been like this all week long. Talking about life and then talking about death. Talking about what life can do and then talking about what death can bring. Talking about the sorrow and pain life could give and talk about the relief when death comes. Quinn hated to talk about death. . not because she was scared of it but because she knew. .if Rachel doesn't believe that she will continue living. . her sacrifice might be useless. . or if Rachel's body rejects the heart she gave her.

"Personally I think death is at behind a door, once we open it we'll know what it is but that's the time we're going to die" Rachel said and Quinn looked at her.

"Don't talk about that" Quinn said and Rachel didn't even bother to turn her head.

"Why? Because I'm dying?" Rachel laughed a sarcastic laugh and continued. "Because I'm dying so talks about death can't be a topic of our discussion?"

"Sometimes death can be a choice. . at one point. . the last choice could be death" Rachel looked at Quinn puzzled by what she meant.

"Are we talking about suicide? It's a sin"

"I thought we were talking about death . .sin or not. .it's still death and it's still a choice we make" Quinn said.

Rachel had been reluctant to let Quinn go home. She didn't want to miss another moment with the other and Quinn understood why. . if she had a deadline with someone she'll spend every waking or even sleeping moment with that person. So Quinn let Rachel just stay with her and never let her go

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry for the delay in update! I was out of town where I had no internet or signalss whatsoever :) to Justforme95 thanks you for leaving a review again and I hope you all will be kind enough to give me some insight. What should I do with their relationship?**


	9. Chapter 9

Wingless Angel

Chapter 9

The End is Near

Quinn smiled as she saw Rachel on her favorite comforter when she came that day. Rachel had somehow retrieved her iPad again and has been on it for days, now that she can't go anywhere.

"Have you ever been to Indonesia?" Rachel asked and Quinn shook her head. She's been almost everywhere but Indonesia. She didn't know why Russell never took them there but she wanted to go there ever since Santana went to Bali and smiled.

"I've always wanted to go there. Everyone I've met online who's been there said there's no place like it. You can go to almost any type of place. I mean you have the beaches, the mountains, the lakes and all the nature places" Rachel ranted and Quinn smiled. At least she's not talking about death anymore. "Anyway . . there's a puppet show called Wayang. It was originated in Java. . I think. And a very kind Indonesian taped the show and now we can watch it subtitled" Quinn looked at the video and saw that it was at least an hour and laughed.

"You want to watch it again?"

"If you want to" Rachel said and Quinn shook her head.

"I'd rather you tell me" Quinn admitted and Rachel smiled softly.

"So there's this woman called Sawitri"

"What?"

"Asian names. . don't ask. I don't know" Rachel said and Quinn tucked a strand of hair out of her face. "back to the story" Rachel cleared her throat and continued. "She's so loyal to her husband until her husband's life was taken by the God of Death" Rachel's voice at that point was getting weaker and Quinn could see so Quinn took the iPad.

"Sawitri continued to follow the God of Death, begging so he would return her husband to her until finally, the God gave up and returned her husband to her"

Quinn pondered the story. . What does the story mean? Why did Rachel wanted her to know this? "So do you think God will give you back to me if I . . beg?" Quinn asked.

"Maybe not me. . God will give you someone else to love"

"I don't want someone else" Rachel didn't answer but she made sure Quinn could hear her sigh.

They ended up going to the night fair, sneaking out but making sure that Rachel won't be too tired so nothing will happen. The only ride Quinn was sure will be safe enough for Rachel was of course the carousel and they ended up taking that ride over and over again. It was all laugh until Rachel realized how much time they had left because of the fatigue she suddenly felt. Quinn patiently let Rachel lean on her, one of the perks of being the bigger one in the relationship. Maybe she should Rachel have the times.

Russell checked his watch and knew it was time to pick Frannie up from school. At least he could still take care of his young daughter, the one who doesn't hate her. That much. The one who still loves her no matter what. But the smile on Frannie's face melted when her friends saw her going to the taxi and realizing that Russell had become a taxi driver. The chant of mocks faded as the school bus drove away but Russell can't undo or . . he can't make Frannie unheard the words her friends threw to her. He'll need to swallow it. . and continue living.

When Quinn got home, she caught Russell cleaning but Quinn could see that something was off about the way Russell moved. He was . . angry. Quinn haven't done anything. .well that's not true but she was quiet sure Russell won't be that angry for what she did anymore. So Quinn just left, not wanting to upset her father more and she went to the living room, where Frannie was doing her homework. Suddenly Frannie stopped working and handed Quinn a letter. She opened the letter, half expecting it would be a warning for school fees but it wasn't that. It was a parent-teacher meeting.

"Why don't you give this to dad?" Quinn asked and Frannie didn't even look up as she answered.

"I'd rather you go" Neither kids knew that Russell was standing just behind the walls of the living room and could hear the conversation going on.

"What? Dad should go"

"No. . please. Would you go for me?" Frannie said a bit upset.

"Hey" Quinn softly smiled and looked into her sister's blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

"My friends won't play with me anymore"

"What? Why?"

"They said Dad is not just a taxi driver. . unlike their fathers and mothers" Upon hearing this, Russell walked away and Quinn heard the rustle of his shoeless foot and looked behind her shoulder. That must be upsetting him so much that he didn't say anything and chose to walk away.

Quinn stood up and decided that maybe she should set things right with her father. . before. . before she let go. So she followed him to the kitchen and saw that he was preparing dinner for them. Quinn took the instant noodle and opened it, only to have it taken away by an obviously upset Russell.

"Let me do this, this is the least I can do" Russell said, not with a defeated tone but with a upset and maybe annoyed tone. Quinn turned around and faced Russell's back.

"There's an invitation for a parent-teacher meeting from Frannie's school"

"Aren't you the one going?"

"I'm not Frannie's dad. .you are" Quinn said trying to make Russell like she actually needs him. .that Frannie does need her father. "You're the one that should go"

"Aren't you her parent now? Russell tossed the noodle into the boiling water a bit too hard and the water splashed all over the stove but neither did anything to wipe it.

"Ru. . Dad. . Frannie's just a little girl. She doesn't understand what she's saying. .don't take it personally" Quinn was half pleading for her father to just do it. Just do it for himself.

"Don't take it personally?" Russell asked and Quinn nodded. "_Don't take it personally?_ I'm her father! And her being a little girl just made it all worse! She knew who's good enough to be a role model and who's not!" Russell said. .he's not shouting but Quinn could sense he's going to be there in a moment.

"Dad" Russell ignored her and continued cooking their dinner. "Dad. .come on"

"Why do you have to take my responsibility as a parent?" Russell asked, his voice was slightly raised but Quinn can't blame him for his frustration. "If _you_ want to be disrespectful to me, I don't care! But _just you_ is enough!" Russell was trying his hardest to not be angry but he couldn't take it anymore. "BUT DON'T YOU DARE TAKE YOUR SISTER AND TEACH HER TO BE DISRESPECTFUL TO ME!" Russell slammed the fork he was holding to the table and even though he shouted, it wasn't fully an angry shout. .it was more of a frustrated/sad shout and Quinn can't even tell him why he shouldn't be angry. He has every right to be. So instead of watching her father, she gave him some space so can cry if he wanted to. . or be angry if he wanted to. He needed to get those words out. .after what she did. .he did.

Quinn went back to the living room, expecting Frannie still on her homework but what she found was more than Frannie. It was Judy. .trying to sweet-talk Frannie into coming with her.

"Hey!" Quinn yelled and Judy looked up, shocked, not expecting that Quinn would show up. "You can't take Frannie away"

"Don't you talk like that to me! I'm you mother!" Quinn snorted and looked at her mother.

"You left me! You left her . . you left use! So you have no right to call yourself our mother! Did you know she needed surgery because she fell in the bathroom?" Judy looked shocked at Quinn's words and she tried to make Quinn less angry than she is now because she knew how angry Quinn is from her way she's standing and the way she was looking at her.

"If I had known that she was sick. . I would've returned"

"Yeah? Why didn't you check on us then?" At that Judy didn't have any answer. "And why do you have to take Frannie? Why don't you just move back in with us?" Judy's eyes traveled to their old house and she looked at Quinn. "We're back here. . not in that dump anymore. Come back here. . please"

"Why do you care so much? You're the one who use to just ignore whatever's going on at home. Why now you care?"

"It's all because of you"

"I've taken care of you, of your father, of your sister and you! Especially you! For sixteen years Quinn! Sixteen! What did I get?"

"You'll never get anything. ._mom_. Because you don't even know what you want" Judy didn't know what to answer so she just pulled Frannie's arm, only to get her to refuse.

"You heard her" So Judy turned around and entered the black SUV she came in with.

"Do you know how late you are?" The woman half-shouted when Quinn finally showed up.

"I'm so sorry. . I needed to take care of some things" Quinn quickly apologized, knowing getting on someone else's bad side would probably make her life harder than it already is. The woman took a brown envelope from inside her briefcase and handed it to Quinn.

"As soon as you sign this, the surgery will soon be underway" Quinn looked at the paper and at the woman.

"I don't think I'm ready yet. I still have some unfinished business. . before I go" The woman sighed and pretended she was deep in thoughts for a while before she looked at Quinn and saw the pain in those beautiful hazel eyes.

"Okay. .but don't take too long. Rachel's condition is not getting better by the day. . you of all people knows. I don't think you'd want this" The woman pointed at the envelope. "To go to someone else because you took too long"

"Two days" Quinn said.

"One and a half. Not more" Quinn looked at the woman, trying to make sure she wasn't joking. "Or you'll regret this for the rest of your life" The woman took the files and walked away, giving Quinn a light tap on the shoulders.

Russell was convinced that he had already washed his uniform but now he couldn't find it. He can't work without it. . . it was a stupid company regulations. Drivers without uniform can't drive.

"Frannie" Russell called. "Did you see my uniform?"

Frannie looked at her father and shook her head. "I didn't daddy" She said and Russell continued looking for his uniform. So he opened his closet and found that it was already hung and pressed. He smelled it and it smelled just like a freshly washed piece of clothing. Who did it? It must be Quinn. Maybe this is an apology from Quinn? Russell didn't know but he was damn proud at least Quinn tried to be a better daughter.

"Frannie. .hurry up! The school bus is coming" Quinn rushed her sister who was slowly eating her breakfast. She heard her father coming in his uniform and she acted as if she didn't know but of course Russell knew.

"Quinn?" Russell waited until Quinn looked up and smiled. "Thank you" It was the two words Quinn had rarely hear from her father and for some reason. . it felt good to hear those words.

Quinn packed her things and she decided to go to Rachel's, she haven't heard from her since a few days before and she felt like Rachel was slipping more and more away. She can't blame Rachel though, since Rachel was the one who's suffering the most. So Quinn quietly entered Rachel's room and saw Rachel was on her bed, under the covers, with an oxygen mask on her face. She looked tired. . tired of trying. Knowing that Rachel will not stay asleep once she knew Quinn's there, Quinn as stealthily as possible left Rachel's room and went to the living room only to find Leroy on the balcony.

He was not doing anything. .he was just looking down at something Quinn couldn't place. The nearer Quinn came, the clearer Quinn could hear what he was doing. It was short, painful sobs coming out of him. To Quinn a father figure was someone strong, hard-headed and would never show any tear, scared to be labeled as s softie father, but here Leroy is. . not ashamed to cry. . not ashamed to give his heart some time to fix itself. But Quinn couldn't take it anymore, so she approached Leroy and hugged him.

"The worst thing that can happen to a father is this" He said trying to compose himself. "Imagine. . waiting for a daughter. . watching her grow up to be a beautiful woman . . . only to have her leave me" Quinn tightened her hug and tried to take some pain away from the man, but she can't. It was impossible.

"Dad?" Quinn knocked on Russell's door and she saw Russell was holding his bible. "It's been a while since we've prayed together. . as a family. Would you. . pray? I mean if you want to" Quinn said stumbling through her words.

"Of course . . call Frannie and we'll gather in the living room" Russell said as he took the bible and went to the living room.

The Fabrays was a religious family. .at least they were before all the storm hit them. Russell was probably the only one who still prays everyday. . or go to the church every week, Quinn had abandoned the church long ago but still takes Frannie to Sunday School, knowing she'd need all the support she can get from her church friends. So when Russell heard Quinn's request. . as weird and as . . rare as it seem, he said yes. He said yes because maybe. . Quinn was struggling with something and maybe she was finally letting God and letting her father in.

"Dad. . I'm so sorry" Quinn said and she hugged her father. "I'm so sorry for all the bad things I've done"

"It's okay kiddo" Russell smiled and hugged her. "Forgive me too" Russell said and Quinn felt the weight of regret on her shoulders. She should've treated him better when she could.

That night Russell was confused by his two kids cuddling when he peeked into Frannie's room. He thought Quinn had drifted away from her sister but again he was proved wrong. Is something wrong with Quinn?

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm so sorry for all the things I've done, I'm sorry for being an ungrateful daughter at the time you needed me as a daughter the most. But before anything I want you to forgive Mom for the things she had done and . . if.. just if she wants to go back to live with you and Frannie. .please give her another chance. I am doing this for you, Frannie and Mom_.

_If I don't tell you some things going on in my life, it's not because I despise or hate you. I just want to be an adult who can be responsible for what I do. .and what I feel. So please forgive me once more. _

_Dearest Rachel, _

_I don't know where I should start. . but I just need to tell you that falling for you made me whole. I felt like the uncompleted part of me are finally complete with you in my life. When you wake up . . it's sad to say that you will not see me ever again. But as I promised. . I will never leave hyou. I'm still there. You will be living with me . . with my heart. _

Quinn smiled as she watched Rachel on the bed. "Come here" She said. "Did you lose some weight?" Rachel asked and Quinn laughed.

"I was thinking about you"

"Liar" Rachel answered playfully. She was feeling a bit better than she was yesterday and it shows.

"I was thinking about ways I can make you smile" with that answer Rachel smiled. "I have something for you"

"What is it? I hate surprises" Rachel said and Quinn shook her head.

"It's not a surprise" Quinn added the hate of surprises into the list of things Rachel hated. "I'm taking you somewhere"

"We're going out?" A sparkle on her eyes grew even brighter as she imagined the prospect of at least be somewhere else than her room. "Daddy's letting you take me?"

"He said yes" Quinn said softly. Rachel tried sitting up and she was struggling. "Here" Quinn helped Rachel sit up on her bed and Rachel said something that made Quinn so sad.

"I want to put on some make up"

"What?" Quinn asked surprised and Rachel tried to reach over to her bedside.

"I look so pale Quinn. . my lips are blue. .in the creepy way" Rachel said and all the happiness she was feeling fade away just in a few seconds.

"Do you want to know. . why I fell for you?" Rachel shook her head and Quinn continued. "You are my only best friends. . my shoulder to lean on and the one person I know I can count on. You are beautiful Rachel, even with the creepy blue lips. You're beautiful" Quinn said and Rachel could only look at the most beautiful woman on earth in front of her.

"Thank you Quinn"

Quinn carried Rachel on her arms and gently walked. Leroy stopped them with a blanket in his hands; he covered her with the cashmere blanket and smiled. "Don't get her home too late Quinn" He said with a small smile on her face. "I'm still not used spending the weekends alone. . next week let's go watch a movie or something" Leroy smiled and Quinn looked at the worried man.

"Rachel will never leave you" Quinn said almost too sure and Leroy nodded. "You'll never be alone" Quinn smiled and walked out of the house. Closing the door behind the retreating Quinn with Rachel in her arms, Leroy let himself cry once more.

Quinn was still carrying Rachel when they reached the place and she gently put Rachel down on one of the seats. It was an art show and Quinn knew how much Rachel loves this kind of thing.

"What show is this?"

"Sand painting" Quinn whispered and they both look at the show on stage.

"This is a story about love" The narrator's voice said. On screen there was a girl painted with sand on a glass surface. The painter expertly drew two scrambled lines and suddenly there were two silhouettes in the middle of all the sands. "Once upon a time, there was a man called Anger. His life was filled with anger just like his name, until he met a woman called Clarity. The woman was so good that Anger looked back at himself and his anger died down" By this time there was a real man and woman on screen. . looking at each other and the most intriguing thing is that the painter was able to paint love. .in their eyes just with a flick of sand.

"Anger and Clarity loved each other so much that they tried and tried to be together until one time. . Clarity fell sick. Anger was ready to switch places with Clarity so she won't feel any pain, Anger tried anything" Rachel clasped her hand's with Quinn's and Quinn could see Rachel's pained expression. "but the Angel of Death refused until Anger offered his life for Clarity's health" At this point Rachel was uncomfortable enough so Quinn helped Rachel up and they both walked out. "I don't want to see the ending of the story"

When they got out Rachel was upset. . like really upset. "Why did you change the story?"

"I want our story to be like that"

"Like us? You want everyone to know that I'm dying?"

"Rach. . ." Quinn gently pulled the blanket that slid down her shoulders and made sure Rachel was warm.

"It's just a story Quinn. . . there's no one in this world who would do something like that Anger did"

"You're wrong" Quinn said and Rachel laughed a sarcastic laugh.

"Where? Who?"

In Quinn's mind she went back to the sand painting story. _Love isn't about having the person you love. Love is the courage of leaving or the courage of being left alone. _

"If you're the one dying. . . I can't promise you anything. . I can't give you anything. Because if you leave. . my life will go on. I will meet new people" Rachel was clearly holding down the tears in her eyes but she continued talking. "fall in love all over again" she began sobbing and could no longer look into Quinn's eyes. "and I'll forget about you" Quinn gently took her in her arms. "When I leave" Quinn felt her stomach clench for reasons she can't understand but didn't let go of their hug. "I don't ask for a lot. . just remember me . . just remember me a few times a year. Don't completely forget about me" It was heartbreaking for Quinn to hear Rachel say things like that. She wished she could tell Rachel that she won't be the one leaving. . but she knew what Rachel would do. She'll just refuse the heart Quinn's going to give her. So Quinn kept her mouth shut and listened to Rachel.

Quinn held the contract and reread it again before she finally handed it to The Woman. She signed the paper. . knowing she would never back down again. The Woman took the paper and sealed it, then she gave Quinn a hug. Quinn just signed her life away but when she pulled away. . the woman handed her a bottle of pills.

"Take them all" Quinn took it and knew what it was. It's the pull that will take her life.

At Rachel's place, Leroy rushed into Rachel's house with a briefcase and her caretaker and helped Rachel sit. "We're going to the hospital. Now" Leroy said her caretaker took the briefcase and filled it with Rachel's clothes and things she would never leave without.

"We got it?"

"Yes honey. We got a heart for you" Leroy was rushing but he knew Rachel can't rush.

"Daddy. . I'm scared"

"Don't be scared honey. . I'm here. . don't be scared" Leroy said, holding Rachel close to him. "Let's go?" but then Rachel remembered Quinn.

"Quinn?" Leroy can't really care about Quinn right now, right now that Rachel might get a whole new life.

"My assistant will get her" Leroy assured her.

"She got to be here"

Quinn took out the bottle of pills on the table and put her headphones on. Outside of her room, Judy was back again and trying to persuade Frannie to come by. At the same time Russell came home and he rushed towards the building as fast as he could upon seeing the black SUV parked. In her room Quinn was rocking in her chair. This was it. Her time is coming soon. Russell saw Judy and immediately tried to take Frannie out of her arms.

"Let her go! Now! I don't want her to live with her mother with a scumbag!" Russell yelled angrily. "Your lover!"

Quinn's hands were shaking as she poured the content of the bottle into her hands. She pocketed the envelopes of letters she wrote and tried to not drop any of the pills.

Judy was still pulling on Russell's shirt when the man she brought came into the house, knowing that Judy would not be able to handle a man as big as Russell on her own.

"LET GO!" He screamed and Russell turned his anger towards the man, but the man pulled a gun out of nowhere and now even Judy was screaming for them to stop.

At the same time he fired the gun, Quinn swallowed all the pills and both Russell and Quinn fell down. Judy heard the hard thud and quickly opened Quinn's room and saw that Quinn was having an OD reaction. She called the ambulance and for the first time since she left the family she felt the remorse.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked again just before she was taken to the OR and Leroy didn't know what to tell her. He didn't know here Quinn was. His assistant has searched to Quinn's house only to found two ambulances leaving in a rush and knew something was wrong but he can't tell Rachel that now. Not right before the big surgery. The biggest surgery of her life. Then right there on the operating table. . just a few seconds before the anesthesia kicked in she realized something.

_"there's no one in this world who would do something like that Anger did"_

_"You're wrong" _

_"Where? Who?" _

It was Quinn. Rachel realized as they put the oxygen mask on and tears fell from her eyes as she drifted away.

* * *

**Author's Note: I should've posted this earlier but no one was readdiiinnggg. . .sooo. Anyway, the epilogue's coming up soon so thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Wingless Angel

Chapter 10

Epilogue

Rachel was in black when she visited the cemetery to go see her savior once more. Before she knew it. .tears were falling down her eyes as she tried show her gratitude.

_The ambulances finally arrived at the hospital and Quinn was still reacting from the medicine. The woman was fast to inform the people at the hospital that the donor was there. She saw two envelopes fell from Quinn's pocket and quickly picked it didn't know but Russell had known what Quinn's plan was. Russell had slipped into Quinn's room and read all the goodbye letters Quinn had written. The goodbye letter the woman was holding. _

_"Hey! That girl is a_" Her words was cut short by Russell's hand. Russell was in shock from the gunshot and was in an agonizing pain but the medics stopped so he could talk. _

_"Take mine! She's my daughter!" He said between sharp intake of breaths. "Please! I'm her replacement!" The woman could only nod to give the man some peace and both Quinn and Russell was taken to immediate care. Quinn to get her stomach pumped and Russell to the OR to get the bullet out. _

Quinn didn't know why Russell did it. She didn't know why. . .why would he take her place? He doesn't even know her. She stroked the cold stone of the tombstone with her hands as she felt her eyes tearing up too. Rachel's hand on her shoulders was the only thing keeping her from falling apart right there. Again. Rachel helped Quinn stand up and pulled her away from Russell's grave.

Russell's passing was a great shock for both Quinn and Frannie. Quinn because she was the one who was supposed to wake up and look at everyone from the sky and Frannie because she just lost the man of her life. Her father. But his passing was also a new start for both of them. Leroy found out that Russell was the one who gave his heart to Rachel. . the one who replaced Quinn. . who wanted to give Rachel her heart so his daughter can live longer. So Leroy did something Quinn never imagined he would ever do. He adopted Quinn and Frannie.

If Quinn could choose . . she would've chosen both Russell and Rachel to be in her life but sometimes in life, we are not given any choice. In life, there's no guarantee that we will remain happy. But for Rachel and Quinn. . Life had broken their wings but life also gave them the chance to repair those wings. .to make them stronger.

Now it all made sense. . It was Russell's goodbye. The dream where he waved away and walked. . it was her father's goodbye.

"Do you want to know something?" Rachel suddenly said. Rachel was getting stronger and stronger every day. .despite the heart was older than hers . .it was probable seven times stronger.

"Yeah?" Quinn smiled.

"At the OR I was so scared . . that when I woke up you will be gone" Rachel's face was really scared for a second and Quinn had to squeeze her hand to bring her back. "Then when I woke up I didn't see you and I thought . . . I thought" Rachel brought Quinn's hand to her new scar. Quinn felt it too. . the beating heart. "I thought this was you. I hated you. . for a brief second but then I was taken to the ICU for recovery and I saw you. You were hooked with all kinds of tubes but. . you're alive. But on your bedside. . a crying Frannie and a social worker and my father. ." Quinn didn't know what to tell Rachel about her decision. . about the woman she never knew her name. .about the deal. "I'd rather die than live without you Quinn" Rachel said and Quinn felt the sadness and pain in Rachel's words.

"Then you knew why. . you knew why I gave up my heart for you"

"Thank you Quinn"


End file.
